Surrender
by after-eightt
Summary: One night Bella is left alone home while Edward is hunting. She gets unexpected visitor and her life changes dramatically. Sorry, suck in summaries. Read to know more ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
Authors note: So, this is my first story in this site and first attempt to write about Demetri & Bella. I hope my English doesn't suck so bad. Hope you enjoy guys ! **

Chapter 1

It has been two months and couple days since Alice and I were saving Edward from the Volturi. They said they would check on me someday, check if I'm still a human. I panic of that sometimes, thinking what if several vampires with cloaks and red eyes would just appear at my house door, at school, or just appear. Somewhere. What would happen? I have asked the Cullens to change me as soon as possible, but Edward doesn't allow that. He tries to convince me the Volturi won't come here in many years, time isn't the same for vampires. I just can't stop thinking. I know I am in danger. Both Victoria and Volturi are after me. But I am not afraid of how will it all end up for me. I'm afraid for Charlie, for the Cullens, for my high school friends.

While we were in Volterra, in this stone castle, I saw one of the Volturi guards looking at me differently. I didin't understand his looking at me, but I didn't want to know what was he thinking. I don't know, if Edward knows, or if that guy had been 'quiet', but it still bothers me. Was he thinking of killing me? Drinking my blood? I know my blood is stronger than other peoples blood, I know it is tempting to vampires. As Edward said, I'm his _singer_. I couldn't help my blush when I even thought of it.

I can't sleep. I couldn't fall asleep. Edward is hunting this night, he tried to stay here, but I saw in his black eyes he was thirsty. I literally tried to push him through the window, but as he laughed to my trying, I felt completely weak. Sure, he's a vampire, but he could even help me! Our little play wrestlings are wonderful, I enjoy them so much, but it annoys me when he stops quickly because of fear that he would hurt me.

Suddenly a strong blow of wind flies my curtains. I did let my window open, so Edward could come easily to my room.

"Edward?" I whispered in the dark room. I sat on my bed, blanket tightly around me. No answer. I glanced all over the room, but saw nothing back darkness. It was so quiet, I actually were scared.

"Edward, this isn't funny", I continued bit more quietly. Edward is a vampire, he has super ears or something, he would hear me. Still no answer. I stood up from the bed and went to the window. Outside was as dark as my room. Well actually, my room seemed to be a bit darker even. I shivered a bit when the cold air hit my skin.

"Waiting for somebody?" without no warning, I heard someone behind me. The voice wasn't familiar. Had Victoria sent somebody to take me? It would be wise: she wouldn't get caught by her scent. I shivered all over my body. Terrified, I slowly turned to see that man who was in my room.

He was truly the most handsome man I've seen in my short life. I was bit ashamed to admit, but I think he was looking even better than Edward. His black hair was messy but still perfect. His body was bit more muscular than Jaspers body, but not as much as Emmetts. He seemed to be about 6 ft tall. Oh, and his face... I just couldn't keep the dark inhale when I saw his perfect, full lips and straight nose. His skin was white - of course -, but it had slight shade of olive. And his eyes... Crimson.

And then I knew.

"You came to... to..." I whispered scared. He grinned and walked to stand right infront of me.

"You are still just a human", he said cold. "You know what that means"

Pictures flashed through my mind. Pictures of me being dead, Charlie and Renee crying, Cullens sobbing, Jake, Billy, Angela, Mike, Jessica. Whole Forks at my funeral because dad invited everybody. Cause of dead: unknown. Or maybe it would be framed to accident. Pictures of Cullens finding out how I died, tried of revenge, Edward trying to kill himself again. My heart skipped a beat even thinking of that.

"Please... I haven't tell _anyone!_ I won't tell anyone. Please, just _please_, don't kill me", I groaned. I felt my eyes getting wet and soon the tears raced on my cheeks. The Volturis want to end me dead.

"Shh, shh,_ Isabella_", he pronounced my name with an Italian accent. As twisted at it sounds in this situation, it sounded really hot. "Don't you know that you have another chance too?" he asked smiling.

Then he gently swiped the tears off my face and took some of my hair into his fingers. He watched the brown wisp kindly, then he looked in to my eyes. I felt my heart beating so hard I thought it would jump out of my mouth soon. I know he heard it, because he gave me the most amazing grimace I've ever seen.

I tried to breath and calm myself. I closed my eyes. What he said, meant that he offered me a place in Volterra, to be one of the Volturis. Then I would stay alive, almost. I would live vampire life - _royal vampire life._ The best part of it was, everybody of my love ones would be safe. If I would get killed, Edward would end his life somehow. It hurt me to think Edward dead, not walking on this planet anymore. And it would cause horrible sorrow to Cullens. My dead would break Charlies life. _He just got me back. _But actually, I couldn't be with him in either chances. But I maybe could keep in touch with him with e-mail or phone. Same with Renee.

"You know the Cullens would get after me", I said quietly. I had bit of my voice back, so my voice didn't shiver so much.

"It is not my problem. They can come after you, but if they will make any problems or harm in Volterra... Well let's just say, Aro will be the one to decide about their future"

I tried to think myself as beautiful, _strong_ vampire. As a Volturi, wearing dark cloak. Having red eyes. _Killing people_. Alone. I already knew I would be alone there. I can't trust any of them, never will. Then I got a thought of Alice. She knows, she got to know about what is happening right know in my own home. Why isn't they here to save me? Or was it sudden decision to come get me? It has to be. Aro wouldn't be so stupid to _plan_ this. And I haven't the chance to plan it either. I saw in the eyes of the vampire that stand in front of me, he's loosing his patience.

"Decide. Now", he said as he could read my mind. I closed my eyes again and gulped. My heart started to beat like a jungle drum again. I shivered through my body and just coudn't think anymore.

"_Can I just leave a note?"_ I asked. My voice betrayed me, it ended up sounding like crying. The Volturi just nodded, but his attitude made sure I must hurry. I think he was afraid of Edward coming.

**A/N: I already have second and part of third chapter ready and I'll publish them if this gets some likes :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Dear Dad_

_I am so sorry for doing this to you - again. I know I put you through hell before I run off with Alice. I am sorry. And know... I just don't know how to feel. I am afraid that I will end up alone someday again. Don't blame Edward or any other Cullen for this, it doesn't have to do anything with them. I just need some own I am leagally adult now, so I think I'm going to travel, see some world, you know. Me and you, we are the same. I know you understand me finally, maybe not now while you're reading this, but someday. This is the best thing for me to do, so please forgive me. I will keep in touch with you, just check your e-mails. Tell Renee I love her and she was the best mother anyone could have._

_You were the most loving and caring father. I said this too little to you, but I love you, and I will love you for __eternity._

_With love, Bella._

I folded the letter and put it on my bed. Then I took another paper and started to write another letter.

_Edward._

_I am sorry. I love you. Please don't come after me. I need some own space. I will contact you when I'm ready. Please understand me and don't come searching me. I love you, I love all of your family. Please, hug everybody for me. I miss you already, but this is what I have to do. If you love me, don't come after me. I promise, we will see someday again. _

A tear fell on the letter, but I just couldn't bother it.

_I won't ever forget you. And this is nothing to do with you, you are perfect. I love you __**so much**__. _

_Bella. _

I put the letter to Edward on the Charlies letter. I knew he would find it this night, before finding Charlies letter. I turned and saw the crimson eyed man with a full suitcase. He had already packed my stuff. Then I rememberd, I'm wearing just a night wearing. I blushed fast, and the vampire grinned as he found out that I found out. Then he nodded to my rocking chair, where my black jeans and white t-shirt already waited for me.

"Thanks", I mumbled. I took the clothes and turned around to ask some privacy. I didn't even need to, he was already gone. I quickly changed and after that he already was there. I don't know was he watching me change - thinking of this I blushed - or did he hear or just guess I was ready to go. I hesitate with the notes I wrote to my loved ones. Would Cullens do as I sais? Or would Edward be just as stubborn as he typically is?

"Isabella, now. We don't have much time left anymore", he started to get nervous. He grabbed my bag, then me. I gave one last look at my room, as we jumped softly on the ground and flied to my new home.

It turned out we wouldn't run the whole way. In Seattle we went to a little private plane. Of course we did need to show passport and in that point I started panic a bit. I didn't have my passport with him. If we would need to run through the way to Italy, Edward would catch us.

"Eh... My passport. I didn't take it", I said quietly, embarresd. I bet I was red as an tomato.

He smiled at my blushing, which confused me. Why did he smile when I didn't have something important with me?

Then he took something from his leather jackets pocket. I sighed from a relief.

When we got in plane, I started to think. Did that man hear Edward already coming to me while I was still at my ho-... at Charlies place? Why was he so afraid of getting caught of kidnapping me? Ok, stupid question. While you are kidnapping someone, you don't get caught. But he was still afraid. Maybe of fight? Hmm... I secretally glanced him. He was a bit more muscular than Edward, a bit taller even. So why was he afraid? Maybe he knew of Edwards mind reading and had some secrets he wouldn't want Edward to know?

Then I realized something. I didn't even know his name. I don't remember seeing him while I was in Volterra last time, but actually Aro and Edward were the only ones I watched closely. I didn't care how everyone else there looked like. It hurted me to remember that time. Edward was of cource looking like angel fallen from heaven, even though he hadn't fed for a long time and he was dirty with ripped clothes. I went to save his life with Alice, and now... Now I am _giving him away_. I felt the tears again on my cheek and sniffled once. The Volturi guy moved his eyes from the little window to me and frowned.

"What is it now?" he asked. I could tell he had slightly worry in his voice, but I didn't understand why. Maybe he didn't like people crying and wheeping.

I shoke my head. "Can't I even _cry? _You took my life away! And then you ask me _'what is it'_? How dare you to ask me that? I had to leave all of my love ones in that little town, I had to leave my family there, I had to leave everything! And what will Charlie tell to Renee? Or to anyone else? Or Jake... Oh my God, Jacob Black... He was my sunshine, all my support. Who do you think I can talk to now? I don't know anyone there, I don't _trust_ anyone of you! I have nobody in Italy, I have nothing. Only the eternity serving for the cold, cruel _kings_ of vampirism. And that is all. I get _nothing_ for leaving _everything_ behind. I do all for nothing. Nothing", I didn't notice I had started to cry even more. I poured everything from chest to this strange man and I even didn't notice, when he took in his gentle and comforting embrace. I didn't try to pull myself away, because I just couldn't. I needed someone to hold me right now. He let me cry my tears out and after that he pushed me softly back to my own seat and got me some water.

"Isabella, I am sorry for doing all that. I am sorry for causing you all that pain. But I'm only doing my _job_. And when it comes to the Brothers, my Masters, they aren't bad. Really. I don't know what you exactly know about them, but they are nothing like you said they are. Aro is actually really loving and much likely father-figure to us all. And yes, we are cruel, all of us. But that's our nature, that's every vampires nature", I wanted to say he is wrong, that the Cullens were different because of their diet, but then I remembered the Cullens black eyes when they saw a papercut in my finger my last birthday. When everything went wrong.

I sniffled again, but I tried to calm myself. As I wrote to Edward, _we would see someday again_. And who knows, if he would join the Volturi too, because of me? Or maybe Aro and his brothers would accept me leaving to be with my love again?

Then there came a long silence between me and the Volturi. The clouds did step a side for a little while and I saw us flying over the Atlantic ocean. This is going to be a long flight.

"What is your name?" I asked still sobbing a bit. He didn't look at me when he answered:

"Demetri." He paused for a while, continuening then:

"Maybe I should tell you something about us, so you would be more comfortable with us", he thought of where to begin, "As you may know, there are three rulers of the vampire world. Aro, Marcus and Caius. Aro reads your mind only by touching you. Marcus knows how you are bonded with someone. Jane can cause you the most horrible pain you've ever imagined. It feels like you are burning alive", I shivered while he told me that. I remember Edward writhe on the floor in pain. It was the first time I ever saw vampires could feel psychical pain and torturation.

"Have you ever been victim of Jane?" I asked. Demetri gave me a quick grin as he remembered something.

"Sure. Many times. You don't want to piss Jane. But her twin brother, Alec, is the exact opposite of her. He can switch off all of your sences. You can't see, you can't hear, you can't even move. You can be killed and you don't even realize it. Felix is the strongest and he is the best fighter in the world. There are many other vampires with gifts, but it's not so big deal me to tell you them all", he told me. I drank the water in glass that I remembered were in my hands.

"Do you have any gifts?" I asked.

"Yes", he told me smiling breathtakingly. My heart started to beat faster when I saw his with perfect teeth. _Teeth that kill people_, a voice in back of my head said mocking. _You're beeing nice to him, even though he took you away from your life. You should scream and cry and mock him_

"And what would that be?"

"Tracking. I catch the essence of any persons mind I have met. And then I follow it like a scent. I'm the best tracker in the world", he grimaced. I sighed from amazement. Did his power work on me, even when others mind powers can not?

"So you found me by the _essence of my thoughts_?" I asked curiously. I was little bit of ashamed to speaking to him like this, like he was my friend or something.

"No, actually. I know you have a powerful shield. And it blocks me too. I can't get any scent of your mind, not even know when you are so near to me. So I tracked your dear Edward and just guessed you're somewhere near to him. All I can smell is the wonderful blood of yours, I can see why Edward cherish you so much", he said, more quiet now. His eyes blackened a bit, and I felt my eyes widening and heart beating again like the wings of hummingbird.

He sighed. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I have that order. It would be truly the most best blood-experiemence of my life"

I draw myself slightly away from him. Of course he noticed that, but he didn't say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Yeah, third chapter ! I don't know why, but the authors notes didn't come visible last chapter even though I tried and tried ... O.o **

Chapter 3

Everything seemed blurry. I had fallen asleep, and woke up only when Demetri told me we were in Italy. I was shocked, this really is true. I'm really going to be a vampire. Why am I so upset with it? I thought that was always something I wanted. Now it scared the hell out of me. New world, new people, new _life_. I had imagined the eternity with my love, Edward. I've told some things about it to him, we dreamed togehter of racing, kissing with no fear, always being together. But what now? I will be stuck to obey the Elders.

Demetri took my bag from the conveyor and we walked in silence outside. It was really early morning already. Sun had riced a bit, the sky was orange and pink.

"Shit", Demetri said and stop walking when he saw the sun too. There wasn't any people on the airport, though, but maybe there was outside? He took his cell phone out of his pocket and called someone.

"Drive to the door", he said fast and hanged out. And right away black, shiny limousine drove as near the door as it could. I rolled my eyes to the car. Was it necessary to even get limos? I bet Volturis have plenty of expensive cars and vechiles.

We started to walk really fastly to the limo. Demetri actually pushed me little bit, and I realized there actually was couple guys outside.

"Welcome back, Demetri", said the driver. He turned to us and smiled a bit. His smile - or more likely a grin - was hot. Actually, he was hot. Sexy. Hot. I blushed when I thought of his face. Gosh, why am I a girl? "Oh, I see Isabella want's to taste of something new", he winked. My eyes widened so much I thought they would pop out of my face. Looking so sexy means - I presume -that you have to be a player.

A small growl came from Demetris chest and I looked at him curiously. Why did he do that? Or... was he thinking of... of playing with me and wanted to keep me only his toy? I gulped.

Then I saw the driver looked familiar. He was the one who was fighting with Edward last time. The guy whose body was quite like Emmetts. His eyes were dark red. His hair was even blacker than the night, when Demetris black hair had shade of dark brown.

"Okay, okay, sorry Dem, she's _aaaalll _yours", he grinned while looked me from my toes to head. If he would have been Emmett, I would be sarcastic and not so afraid of his words, but this were a Volturi and sounded quite mean.

"Cut it, Felix", Demetri snarled. Felix turned laughing back to the wheel and started driving. Gosh, how can he even drive on this thing? There was many long black leather seats. I sat close to the door, as Demetri sat close to the driver. A small minibar were lighted with neon green and blue and in the center of the car was dark wooden table.

I was still sleepy and my head felt like a bowling ball. Just as I were falling asleep, something cold woke me up by gently shaking my shoulders.

"No..." I mumbled. I hardly could even open my mouth. I heard muffled chuckle somewhere and the next thing I felt was nothing underd me. My eyes throwed open as I noticed I'm laying on Demetris hard arms. Felix had already went gone with my bag, I assume.

"DEMETRI! LET ME DOWN!" I screamed. Demetri looked confused, as he didn't know would he or not. I had nothing against being on his arms, it felt kind of _nice_, but in the same time it felt terribly wrong.

But he didn't obey. He continued walking human speed in long, cold corridors. Part of me thanked God, part of me wanted to punch myself in the face.

Soon I noticed it's useless to scream at his breathtaking face. I put a angry look on my face, so he would know I won't be nice to him anymore. I hate to be carried or be treated like a child. I just watched at the hallways empty and boring walls.

After a little walking Demetri put me down infront of big, dark oak double doors. I head talking from the room and when Demetri opeend the doors, I couldn't keep the sigh out of my lips. It was painful. As I saw the familiar, huge room, memories captured all my sences. I heard Edward yelling when Jane used her burning power to him. I saw how Felix fought with him. I smelled the most beautiful aromas of the vampire skins. I felt so tiny infront of all the mighty Brothers. And I tasted the hope, when Edward said I would be transformed soon. And he lied. He lied to me and to the Volturis.

I couldn't do nothing but to collapse on my knees. Tears fell on my cheeks and I heard myself sobbing quietly.

"Great. Just great", I heard Demetri murmur behind me. Then I understood I had audience. Oh God. I felt so embarrased. I inhaled and stood up. As I swiped my tears away, I saw different face expressions. _Jane_ was amused but it turned into pure coldness and hate. Her twin Alec was ashtonished. As well as many other in the room. But the three men sitting in the thrones had different faces. Marcus looked sleepy and bored, but he had frowned a bit, just a bit. Caius was bit amused like Jane, but he kept that look.

It's Aro who thrilled me. He looked _happy._ Absolutely, unquestionable happy.

"Isabella Marie Swan", he breathed my name gently, as it would break. I gulped and took few steps closer to him. I bit my lip and thought what should I say. He saw me struggleing.

"I am sorry for kidnapping you. But we did a treaty with the Cullens you remember? That you would be turned as soon as possible. They _lied_ to us and we did what we had to", Aro explained. I knew that already. I kept being quiet. Now I even didn't want to say a thing to them. They kept reminding me of Edward. They kept reminding me of my life I had to give up on.

"Isabella, I understand you being mad and furious. But if you hate us so much, why did you come in the first place in here?" Aro asked me. He looked still quite delighted of my presence, but now he looked curious as well. I didn't want to speak. I didn't want to explain them my thoughts. That's the only place Aro and other vampires can't get in, _my mind_.

All of the vampires could hear my heart beating like freak. It was good I could even breath without falling unconscious. Moments flied by and I didn't let anyone hear my speaking.

"Demetri? Would you come here, please?" Aro called. It didn't take even an eye blink before Demetri was standing infront of Aro. Aro took Demetris hand and closed his eyes.

"Aah, isn't this... _unexpected_. Oh, I see", he smiled big. I got nervous. There's nothing that happend while I was with Demetri that would have been so amazing. Aro smiled true smile, no doubt that.

"Well, Isabella, I now know more and more. One of those things is that you did speak with Demetri. Why don't you open your pretty little mouth and speak to us as well, darling?"

"Because I have nothing to say to you!" I finally spit. Few of guards flinched. Aros joyful face faded away and he looked actually for the first time like an actual, thousand of years old. He took a long breath, even though he didn't need that.

"My apologies for making you feel that. I hope you will someday would be able to look at any of us without so much hate. Please, Demetri, could you show to Isabella her room?" Aro asked Demetri bit depressed. I felt bad for making him feel that way and I actually want to apology him right now. But I just can't.

Demetri started to step towards me and I turned back to the giant doors. We walked in quietness through the hallways. We went one floor higher there was again a long corridor. Accidentally a tired gasp run through my lips, when I saw the our way is still continuening. Demetri looked me for a nanosecond and suddenly I was on his back, flying across the long hallway.

**Demetri POV**

I actually were bit shocked of when I saw Isabella for the first time three months ago. She came because of her love, Edward Cullen. She wanted to _save a vampire_. It was so ironic and I remember we laughed to that stupid girl with Jane and Alec many times.

But she still took my attention, even then at the first time we met. Well, not actually _met_, but when I saw her. One time she noticed my staring. I couldn't help it. I knew that fool Cullen can read minds, so I tried not to think anything but them standing infront of me.

It's extraordinary for a vampire to fall in love to a human. I'd think that the human has to be extremely beautiful (for being a huma), smart, clever and funny. I'd think the human would be something that other aren't. But then I saw her for the first time in my life. She was _typical _highschool student. Sure, she was beautiful, even though I saw she didn't try to be. She wasn't smart for coming here, to room full of thirsty vampires. She should've been scared and terrified of us. But no. One thing she saw was Cullen. Glad she had her pixie friend with her, she wouldn't be even alive anymore.

I got to admit: Isabella had courage and temper.

I placed her on her bed. This room is given to Isabella. It has the best view to the small city of Volterra. Beige walls, dark wooden floor, fluffy carpet and king sized bed. Covers and pillows were different shades of ocean as well as the sheer curtains. There was big plasma TV too on the wall, but I see Isabella isn't really one of those people who like to watch it. Big black leather coutch just called people to sit on it.

"Do you like it?" I asked her. She looked around the room with curiousity.

"Actually I like it very much. Purple is my favorite color, but I guess I like blue even more now", she said quietly.

"Aro thought so. He actually used a lot of time for decorating this room. Well, for a vampire", I said watching outside through the window. I heard Bella sat down on the leather coutch and turned around to see her. She had her face in her hands, she seemed sad and ashamed.

"I just feel so _wrong_ and bad for everything", she whispered. I ran infront of her and kneeled. I took her soft, warm hands in mine and she watched in my eyes. Gosh, suddenly it felt like I understood why Edward felt so attracted to this girl. Her eyes shined because of tears and when they started to floor over one by one, I couldn't help but to whipe them off.

She didn't push me away, but I guess it's because she feels alone. She just needs a shoulder to cry.

"Aro will forgive you. We Volturis aren't mean for purpose, Isabe-"

"Please call me just Bella", she interrupted me but let me go on on my sentence then.

"Bella. We are actually one big family. We care for each other, even though sometimes we get annoyed about each other. But we care and love wach other like family does. We might seem bad and cruel group, but we aren't. Do you know the story of Didyme?" I told her. She shook her head.

"She was Aros sister and Marcus' wife and that if something was true love. She had a gift of making everyone happy. Marcus adored the ground under Didymes feet.

And then, she died..-", hearing this Bella gasped silently, "- and nobody knows how. We think Romanians killed her. After dead of Didyme, everyone didn't smile for real. Marcus were terribly depressed. He didn't speak, he didn't even feed. He was just a blank shell or more likely a zombie.

But then you came. I saw a change of expression in his face first time in over seven hundred years. It was curiosity or maybe even a smile. You made him smile, Bella"

**Authors Note: Like it or hate it ? :s Please review it ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Thank you for reviews ! :) I'm not at home for the weekend, so you'll have to wait for the fifth chapter few days :/ **

* * *

Chapter 4

**Demetri POV**

Bella was quiet for a while. She looked thoughtfull.

"I need to apologize", she whispered. Her voice shivered. "But you know, I actually have a reason to yell at all of you. You can't blame me. I can't look at you like you were _my_ family"

I felt bit sad hearing that sentence. But of course I did understand. She has been ripped out of her life just like that. Only thing she left behind were couple little notes. I wonder what was the reaction of Edward Cullen when he read the letter. I bet he ran after as for a while, but stopped. He would have been here already. Will he come here someday to get Bella? For some reason I felt a little push in my dead stone heart for thinking of that.

"I understand your hate towards us. But remember you have the chance of leaving Volterra when you are changed, if you want to", I said this bit gloomy. I didn't want to tell it to her, but I had to. She lifted her eyebrowns. "I need to think about it. I'm not sure anymore"

I frowned. She is quite stubborn. And I see she can't deside either. Just a minute ago she said she can't think us as a family to her, but still she thinks _should she or should she not leave_.

I felt strong pull to her and it felt like it would be coming from deep, deep inside of me. It scared me, I haven't felt anything like this _ever. _When I looked at Bella, the pull strengthened even more and made me want to be with her. That was the last straw.

"I have to go now. Someone will come check on you soon", I said. I knew my face went blank and maybe even cold, but I had to deal with this chain which keeps me on Bella.

I run straightly to the tower room where Brothers sat and spoke to each other, hand in anothers hand. There wasn't anyone else.

"Demetri! Nice to see you again", Aro greeted me smiling. Bellas presence made him happy, even more. Everyone could see it, everyone could _feel_ it. But he seems to be quite sad about Bellas behaviour.

"Hello Aro, Marcus and Caius. She is in her chamber", I told.

"How is she?" Marcus asked me. His paper thin voice quaked in my ears a bit, it was strange. But maybe he isn't so trustful of his own voice anymore when he doesn't speak that much?

"I dare to utter she is ashamed of her behaviour. She will apologize personally to you", I answered to all of them. Marcus seemed pleased to hear that. I wonder how he feels about Bella. Why is he so interested of her? _Why are you so interested about that stupid little girl?_ A voice in my head mocked. I frowned to myself.

"What is it, my son?" Aro asked me curious. I hesitated. He hold his hand for me to grab it. I walked human speed to touch it. I have to get answers. Or else I am going crazy. I was uptight, when Aro closed his eyes and swimmed through my latest thoughts and memories.

"Oh. Brothers, it's stronger", Aro announced smiling abashed. I took couple steps away from them to give space. Marcus and Caius seemed to understand what Aro was talking about. I didn't, my mind absolutely couldn't run with their minds right now. It felt strange, annoying and _normal_.

"Marcus, I tried to be patience with this, but I just have to know. Could you...?" Aro asked with fully happy voice. Marcus looked at me for two seconds and told me, Aro and Caius something I would never thought to happen.

**Bella POV  
**I took a deep breath. What is the price of starting new life _here_, in Volterra? Well, I'll never be with my biological parents anymore. Most of Cullens will despise me. I can imagine Rosalie saying something like '_Oh, Edward didn't turn her, so she became desperate.'_ But even meaner.

Oh, and Edward... What am I going to do with him? I love him more than myself, more than anything in this planet. He has saved my life and I have saved his. We match in everyway... Well almost. I'm plain human and he is the the most beautiful, amazing creature in this world.

_What about Demetri?_ Again the jeering voice in my head. It wanted to drive me crazy.

But it is right. Demetri. There's something odd about him. Somehow I feel perfectly comfortable with him. Like I could tell him the darkes secret and he still would be by my side. And the way he treats me... Like he actually would feel the same about me like I feel about him. But I don't know how I feel about him. I have met him personally twelve hours ago. I don't even _know _him. But yet he seems to have some kind of power to me, like chain between us. Or something electric and sparkling. It's nothing I've felt before.

With Edward I think I'm in heaven. Everything is perfect with his presence, I don't have to think anything else. He helps me with everything, he loves me undoubtedly, he has the most wonderful family in the world and what is the most important thing: I love him as well. I would never trade him. Not even for Demetri. No matter how excisting he is. _I can't. _He will be just another Volturi to me. Yes. That is how I will treat him.

_Even you don't believe that, _one more jeer of my mean side. Great.

But if I decide to leave Volterra as soon as I am changed, I don't know what to do. I don't want to expose the secret of vampirism by getting crazy about my bloodlust in the centre of some town. And I don't want to go back home, back to Forks, because I am afraid of hurting Charlie or my human friends. One option would be runaway with Edward. He wouldn't have to treat me as a glass-doll anymore. We could run forever, love forever and hold each other without fear of breaking.

But I don't want to be a nomad. I don't want to move and move and move. And it isn't possible when you are a vampire. People would notice. Only place I could live permanently is here. People don't know about our existance. People don't know what is going on here.

Could I get Edward _here?_ Living with me? Or would he be disgusted by me even asking something like this? That makes me afraid of even asking him. I know Aro would have Edward here without a doubt.

I haven't got any clue what to do. Any of those alternatives are perfect. I can't be with Edward without either of us being unhappy with something. Does it mean I have to give up on him? I wanted to cry even thinking about it. But somehow, it didn't hurt like it hurt last winter. It confused me. Why didnt' it hurt to think about being without Edward Cullen? Am I having already some kind of '_Volturi infection'_? That sounded so stupid, but I don't know what else would it be. If I'd thought of it 24 hours ago, I would propably collapse, cry and scream to Edward never leave me.

**Few hours later**

I can't stop thinking of Edward. I miss him so much, but still I'm not hurt not being with him. I don't know where he is right know and I don't know how is he doing. I haven't looked at my phone yet, but I know there is plenty of missed phone calls and messages.

And then I made my decision. Just like that. I haven't even called Edward. How terrible girlfriend I am? I was kidnapped but I'm much likely free here, I could call him, but I haven't. Deep down in my mind I knew I could contact him, but I just haven't bothered.

I will stay in Volterra.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for bit shorter chapter. Were you surprised of Bellas decision ? ;D I would love to see many reviews when I'm back home on sunday evening ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews guys ! And for the over 1000 views, omg ! I'm so excisted of your follows and stuff :3**

Chapter 5

**Demetri POV **

I can't think anything else but fast drumming. Drummin like in circus, while introducing the evenings most best and excisting number.

It didn't stop. We heard steps from the stairs and we heard it was Bella. Aro smiled greatly, Caius had narrowed his eyes for something and Marcus looked waiting.

I don't even what I was feeling. Unpatience, excistment, amazemnt, even _fear_. What would I say to her? Aro said I must tell it myself in private to her. I swear I can feel something in my warm in my heart. I feel like a teenager, full of fear and adrenaline.

The doors ajar. I inhaled quickly and felt Aros hand on my shoulder. Gentle squeeze and then the hand was gone.

Bella peeked from the doorway and asked shyly: "Can I come in?"

"Why of course, _Bella_!" Aro answered with warm smile. He had picked up from my mind Bellas wish to be called Bella.

She stepped few meters away from me and the Brothers. Oh God, if she knew how I was scared of her.

"I apologize for my behaviour early", she said quietly, but we could hear her perfectly. She looked truly ashamed and she had her head down.

"Oh, Bella, my child, please!" Aro said slightly pleased, but the delighted tone got only to vampire ears. Bella raised her beautiful eyes and faced me. Then she gulped and looked at the Masters.

"You should be furious", she said incredulously. Aro bursts in a laugh. He walks slowly towards Bella and I can see her bit cautious.

"Darling Bella, I can't be mad at you!" he tells her and spreads his hands. Then he claps them together as he would've remembered something.

"Have you made up your mind?" he asks her, still smiling. This is the moment we have been waiting for. I think I don't want to hear the answer. Bella looks extremely tense. Her reaction to the question is so obvious: she doesn't want to stay with us. She's afraid of Aros reply. It's so easy to read it on her face.

Bella takes a deep breath and closes her eyes concentrating.

"I will stay. I will become a Volturi", she whisperes and opens her eyes, "If that offer is still on"

I can't believe it. I just can't. My face propably looks like I've seen a ghost.

**Bella POV**

_"I will stay. I will become a Volturi"_, I whispered scared. I opened my eyes, and continued bit cautiosly: "If that offer is still on."

Short silence, as if they would have believed I wouldn't have answered that. I glanced fastly at Demetri. He seemed shocked. He doesn't want me here. I quickly looked back at Aro. I don't care what Demetri thinks.

"Are you sure of your decision?" Aro asked me.

"Positive"

"Then, welcome to our family, _Isabella Marie Swan-Volturi"_, Aro smiled at me happily and I couldn't do anything but to smile him just a bit.

"You will be turned next week", Aro told me with voice full of joy. He seemed like a little boy visitin candy shop. That meant I have to leave them alone now. I nodded and thanked them.

I am one hundred percentely sure I will get lost someday in this castle. There are like thousands of doors, hundreds of hallways and right now I don't know where to turn and go. I am now one floor higher, where I suppose my room was. But I don't remember which door, so I just walked through the corridors and felt embarrased.

Fantastic Bella, you are lost on your own hallway. I'm too afraid of opening even a single door. What if I find someone and she or he attacks me? Or what if I would see something I'm not allowed to see?

"Are you lost?" I hear beautiful voice asking. Her voice were like angels sing. I turned and saw beautiful vampire with red eyes. Her hair color was mahogany - just like mine -, but it were bit lighter, as I have bit red in my hair. She looked like a modell. If she and Rosalie would walk together in room full of men, all of those guys would literally believe to be in heaven.

I nodded and I felt my face warming up. She gave me a little smile.

"You must be the new one", she said, watching me. I nodded again.

"Bella", I told her.

"I'm Heidi", she smiled at me warmly. Her name gave me memories of big croud following gorgeous vampire - her - to their doom. She gets the food. I were disgusted, but now of her. Because of myself. I've always been proud of Cullens and of their diet, and now, look at me. I'm in Volterra, where Heidi brings humen on a golden trail.

_New life, new life, new life_... I kept thinking.

"Your room is in this way", she said and started walking to the opposite way of what I thought my room would be in. Her killer-heels hit the grey marble floow in rhytm and I tried to walk as fast as she. Then she stopped infront of the doubledoors and opened them.

"Oh, this is it", I didn't thank her, and it felt bad and rude, but I don't have reason for that. I still am here without my own willing (well kind of). I closed the door infront of her beautiful face. But then my rudeness started to harass me, and I opened the door to the hallway. Heidi wasn't there anymore, but I knew she would hear me.

"Thanks Heidi", I said in normal voice. I felt complete idiot for talking alone in empty hallway, so I went back to my room and lay down on the king bed. I pulled my knees close to my chest and accidentally started crying. Again.

Everything reminds me of Edward and Cullens.

But I already chose to start a new life here. And that means that I propably need to be more nice to others. Who knows, if I would have new frien... _NO BELLA_. Stop that _right now._ There is no trusting in these vampires, there is no one in this vampires who would actually want to be with you. And there is no one you want to be with.

So I will be here absolutely alone.

**A/N: What do you guys think: will Bella obey her own decisions ? Sorry again for short chapter, next one will be longer ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the weekend pause ! But here's the 6th chapter with some... well read to know ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

Almost two painful days without Bella. She _left_. She didn't even look sad or apologetic on our last evening. Or maybe she just got it in mind after I left and started to think and then left. She. Left. Me.

Why? Why, Bella, _why?_ I ask myself the same questions over and over. Didn't she know how I love her ? How I adore the ground under her feet?

But of course, she did the right thing. I was stupid to come back with her from Italy, but I just couldn't be without her any longer.

I have been sitting near to Swans house, in the forest. I'm waiting her to come back. Charlie looks depressed and bit wan. He hasn't eat much or sleep much. He just works. That night when I came from haunting, I saw two letters on Bellas bed. On the other letter was name "Charlie" and on the other was my name. When I read my letter, I couldn't do anything but to collapse on her bed.

But there is something wrong with Bellas leaving. I smelt strongly other vampire. The scent was little familiar, but I couldn't connect it to anyone. I have been thinking of that Bella was kidnapped. It made me angry, I was mad at myself of leaving Bella alone, without protection. But if Bella would be kidnapped, she wouldn't have time or _permission_ to write those letters.

Maybe Bella has someone else. Thought of that caused accidental sob. I don't know what to do. I want to chase her over the world and just _know_ that she is okay, but I can't. She asked me. She wrote that letter '_If you love me, don't come after me'._

But she promised us to see someday again. And I will wait for her no matter how long.

**Demetri POV**

It's the third day Bella is here. It's Sunday now and on Thursday she will be changed. Unfortunately she speaks only when she is spoken. I have tried to talk to her several times, but it doesn't help. She only gives me short, dull answers or glares at me. Like she does to anyone else.

God, I don't know what is wrong with that girl. We have _offered_ her this amazing opportunity to be a _Volturi_ and she _accepted_ it. So why in the hell she acts like a little girl? If she doesn't want to live here, why doesn't she just... I can't say it. I have to admit there is something I feel for her, something new. Something that doesn't allow me to even thinking of Bella getting hurt.

I want to try again to talk to her. She is still sitting in her room, where she was two and a half hours ago when I tried last time to talk to her.

I knocked on her door but didn't wait for the call in. Sweet scent of fresia, strawberries and bit of honey was amazingly strong around her. She looked like a ghost. More pale than ever, wan and sad. All I want to do right now is to pull her close to my chest and comfort her. I know we Volturis should try to understand her better right now. But it's hard to us. None of us weren't in the same situation. Jane and Alec were rescued while they were on a runaway from their abusive father over a thousand years ago. Santiago was a vampire before he became one of the Volturi. He asked to be part of the Guards. Felix was found and turned, and by his own will he became a Volturi.

I were a vampire too, before I became a Guard. I travelled all around the world alone for over two hundred years. Then I came to Italy again - I am Greek originally, you see - and found this peaceful little town. I smelled many vampires in here and became curious. That is how I joined the Volturi. Aro offered me the chance and I wanted to try something new. Something permanent.

"What do you want this time?" she asked me coldly. She just glared at me fast and turned back to watch the dark blue pillow that's in her lap.

"Bella, it would be wiser you to talk more respectively to everyone. We have tried to be nice to you and help you with everything, but you still act like... like a little child", I said bit frustrated on her attitude.

Her head snapped up and she looked at me in shock. She was speachless. I felt bad for saying something like that to her but it's the truth.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed them then. Then her face dropped again and a tear fell on the bed. It made small, dark spot on the ocean blue cover.

Slowly I approached her and sat in the corner of the bed. My back was turned to her but I heard her face turning up and I felt her eyes staring at me. I sighed and turned to her. She gazed to me with tear-shiny eyes.

"I just miss _him_ so much", she whispered as tears run on her cheeks. That sentence pinched me somehow in my chest.

"How can you even trust him anymore? I mean, he left you once because you are human. And he could do it again, if you would still be in Forks", I said quietly. I don't know why am I talking to her this mean . She frowned and was obviously hurt of my hurts.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't say that"

She shook her head and turned her back to me.

"Please Bella..." I tried again.

"No, Demetri. Go", she said through silent sobs.

Slowly I stand up and left.

**Bella POV**

_"How can you even trust him anymore? I mean, he left you once because you are human. And he could do it again, if you would still be in Forks"_, Demetri told me. I was shocked. He haven't been that _mean_ to me before and this feels like million knife stabs around my body. I frowned and were hurt. How could he be like that?

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't say that"

Damn right you shouldn't ! I shook my head for not to accept the apology this time turned my back to him. I watched the wall, but I saw nothing because of tears that filled my eyes.

"Please Bella..." he whispered. I could hear he hhe was truly sorry, but he hurt me. Everybody always hurts me.

"No, Demetri. Go", I answered and sobbed silently.

Three seconds and he the door closed. I stand up and walked to the door. I pressed my forehead against the door and slowly fell down. Tears raced on my face again.

I didn't even notice the door opened for a bit and I were in somebodys cold embrace. That somebody was Demetri. I knew that even without looking at his face. I don't know how, I just knew it was him. I felt again some kind of electricity between us. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked concerned and apologetic. His strong arms kept me close to him and his hand rubbed my back soothing. I don't know what happend, but suddenly _I_ pressed my lips softly on his. He didn't answer the kiss at first. He was shocked. So was I. But then he kissed me back gently but with passion that I've never felt. _Never_. I stopped to catch some air and pulled myself up. He did the same and whiped the tears off my face.

"Addormentarsi, la bellezza", he said smiling bit. I didn't understand the first word, but I understood that he called me _beauty_. I blushed, he grinned and left. Then I understood what had happened and put my face in my hands. I felt guilty, but the kiss made me feel alive. I layed down on the bed and fastly I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Fluffy, yay ! The sentence Demetri said to Bella in Italian in the end of the chapter means _"Go to asleep/Fall asleep, beauty"_. What do you think about this chapter ? :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

The feeling after I woke up was confused. Did I just have a dream of kissing _Demetri? _It felt unbelieveable real and even excisting. His cold lips danced with mine gently and filled me with warmth and solace.

Then he whiped my tears off and whispered me Italian words. And then I...

Oh my God. I touched my face and there still was one dry tear. It wasn't a dream. _It was real_. My heart started beat like crazy. I felt like a murderer. I felt like I just had killed _Edwards heart_. Like I had stabbed it or ripped it out with my bare hands. I felt sick of myself. _What have I done?_ I closed my eyes and tried to think. I should tell Edward. But he doesn't even know where I am. If I would call him and just tell that _Demetri and I kissed_, he would know I'm in Italy and come here. He would try to kill Demetri. My heart missed a beat thinking of that. I tried to explain it with the thought that if Edward would try to kill Demetri, it would be a suicide.

But maybe it is time to call _home_ now.

I walked to my suitcase which I haven't unpacked yet. Outside is dark, but the morning sun is rising. So it's Monday. I don't know how much is the time in USA, but vampires don't sleep so I don't have to be afraid of waking them up.

I picked up my cell phone from little pocket of the suitcase. 263 missed calls and 178 messages. I sighed.

Most of the calls were from Charlie. Gosh how I would love to hear his voice right know. But I think I will send him a letter. It feels stupid, but I'm kind of afraid of hearing his voice or yelling.

I watched at the names in my phone. I picked one name and pressed the 'Call'. Half second and familiar, wind bell voice gasped: "Bella?"

"Oh, Alice... I'm so sorry", I was so relieved to hear her little voice.

"Bella you owe some serious explanation to us! How can you leave us like that? Without even a proper goodbye? Charlie is heart broken, you runawayed _again ! _Bella, Edward is depressed. He just sits in the forest near to your _home_, Bella, he just sits and _waits for you to come back_", Alice almost screamed at the phone. I heard Jasper calming Alice down and then Emmett saying something to someone.

"Please forgive me... Try to understand. I... I needed my own space. I mean, I love you guys and it's the best time I've ever spent when I'm with you, but something didn't feel right", I said. I lied. And I know Alice knows that because of my stammering. And because she knows I adore and love Cullens too much to leave them.

"Where are you?" Ah, the question I knew would come. I sighed.

"Alice you know I won't tell you. You would come and get me. I don't _want _to go home now", I lied. The message behind my words was '_I can't tell you or you would come here and get killed. I want to come back home but I already made my decision and sealed my fate_.'

"Why didn't I see your plans to leave?" she asked me hurt, "Why didn't you tell _even me?_"

"Because, Alice, if I would have tell even you about my plans, you would have told Edward. Maybe not intentionally, but he would've picked it on your mind somehow. And it was hard to tell anyone, when it was just a sudden caprice". Oh my, I don't know what to tell anymore. I'm lying to the most amazing person in this world, I'm lying to my sister. It hurts but it protects her and them.

"Oh, you _suddenly_ wanted to go do some travelling? Something's not right with this, Bella", she said coldly. That was it. The moment I would brake is coming anytime soon, this is the time of goodbyes.

"Please forgive me, Alice. I love you, just please. Don't go searching me, it's no use. I promise, you will see me someday, when I'm ready. Tell Edward to come home, tell him I want him to go back to his family. Tell how much I love him and miss him. I miss you too. Take care of Charlie, this is hard to him", I said. I couldn't stop the break of my voice in the end. There was a short silence.

"We miss you too. We hope you'll come back. We love you", as Alice told me those things, I hang up the call.

**Alice POV**

It was such a relief to hear Bellas voice. Bellas _human_ voice.

She didn't tell me she was leaving, because she thought Edward would get that to his information. She was wrong. I have had a vision, couple actually, of Bella. I know where she is. _I know she is becoming a vampire. _She didn't runaway. No, _they _came to get her. But I understand Bella somehow, and I won't tell Edward. She will tell him that herself, someday, as she said.

"Let's go get Edward home", I whispered. I put the thought of Bellas location and phone call away, where Edward would never get.

**Bella POV**

The call to Alice helped me a little. It helped the homesickness, but I feel even more terrible about myself. How dare I lie to her? After all what she has done for me, that's what she gets: lies, lies and more lies from a stupid human.

I heard two knocks on the door.

"Come in", I said. My voice still cracked a bit and I tried to clear my throat. It was Heidi, she bringed me some breakfast on a trail. The food actually looked tempting, and the reason for that is I haven't eaten much past three days. Heidi left the trail on my bedside table.

"Thank you, Heidi", I said quietly. She smiled with her shining, white teeth visible and it just catched my breath.

"Good to hear you talk. Will you eat too?" she asked me. I nodded shyly. She turned to leave and walked human speed to the door.

"Oh, would you tell me why Demetri was so _happy_ yesterday evening when he left your room?" she stopped at the door and asked me as if she was abashed. I blushed right away. My face felt like on fire and so I pressed my head down. Heidi winked at me grinning and I hated myself even more.

"Nothing", I answered quietly, head still down. Heidi uttered a laughter in disbelief and ran away.

_Nothing. Happend. Between me and Demetri_.

I walked to my bed and sat on it. I started to eat the green, juicy grapes pouting. Then I ate the cheese sandwich and the yogurt. It felt really good to have some food in my empty stomach. I sighed and went to take a bath.

**Demetri POV**

I knew Bella felt something to me, too. I mean, why would _she_ kiss _me_ just like that? She started the kiss, she is the one whose fault it is.

I have had a huge grin on my face whole night. I know that and I'm not going to even try to hide it. Why should I? I'm happy. Aro knows what happend, of course, because of his power. I think almost everyone suspect something. Heidi is on right tracks, she winked at me like she knows. Oh, how I pity Bella: Heidi is the one who takes the breakfast to her. I bet she will just _wonder_, why I grimace like this. I laughed in my mind. Bella would blush so much, and it would be so damn cute. Hah, I have become a real sissy. Bella is the first girl in my whole time of living, who I am not thinking only naked.

Sure, she is hot. But there is many things more what I want to do with her. I want to talk with her whole night. I want to cuddle with her. I want to kiss her lips so much she needs air. I want to take her to places she has never been.

I want her to be happy with _me_. I know it will be really hard to win her love, because she is so addicted to Edward Cullen. But maybe, _just maybe_, she could forget him? Or even leave him in her past and start living her future?

Because I know it would be different to be with me than with the vegetarian vampire. I don't doubt that she didn't have fun with him or feel unsafe.

But with me it would be some much more. Anything she ever dreamed, I would give it to her. I would give her all the stars from the night sky if she asked it. Anything.

I have talked to Marcus about these feelings. And now I know what this is.

_Love._

* * *

**A/N: Did you expect something like this from the big mean vampire Demetri ? ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heyy, sorry for the wait! I have had so much to do and writing had been forgotten for couple days... **

* * *

Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

Few days have went by. I have tried to be nicer to everyone else but Demetri. Him I avoid. I have nothing to say to him.

I am going to be changed tomorrow. I don't know how I look when I think about it, but inside it's _killing_ me. It's what I have wanted since the day Edward told me he loves me. I have wanted to be immortal because of Edward, so we could be together _forever_. But now... It's all different.

Aro hasn't told me who will change me. I think he will do it himself. He told me about the transformation and about the burning pain. I watched him blankly. After a while he asked me:

"Is there anything you want, Bella?"

I frowned. This is the time to ask.

"Edward. I want to know if he is allowed to join the Volturi after I have joined", when I asked this, Aro was quiet for few minutes. It felt like thousand years, thousand painful years. Marcus turned little bit more gloomy. Aro looked quickly at Marcus and Caius. Caius had hard and tough look in his eyes and Marcus looked dark and bored, as usual.

Aro sighed sadly. I knew what that meant. I was prepared. I had cried for many hours and days already for not seeing the love of my life.

I closed my eyes, as Aro said "No."

I thought the tears wouldn't come this time. But they did and I didn't even notice it before they filled my eyes so I couldn't see clear.

I didn't say a thing. What should I say? I am too plain to say anything. Even after few days, when I am strong newborn, I can't say anything passive to Aro. It wouldn't end up well.

"I apologize, my dearest Bella. That's _our_ decision. We don't need Edward", he said sympathetic.

_Excuse me? _Last time I were here - with Edward and Alice - Aro seemed to be desperate to get Edward to his collection. There's something behind his words, something I don't like. I still couldn't speek, I barely could breath. I turned my back to the kings of the vampire world and walked away.

For the first time in my time here I went outside. I went to Volterra and walked around it. When I felt tired I sat down by the fountain. I knew someone was in the shadows, taking care I wouldn't runaway. I am not that stupid. I know I would get catched in no more than two or three seconds.

It bothers me, why doesn't Aro suddenly does _not_ want Edward to join his group? I can figure out only one answer: Aro is afraid that if Edward would come here, he could someday leave this place, too. With me. And Aro needs me. He said there isn't a shield in his Guards, except Renata, but she is personal guard.

I wonder does Demetri know about why Edward can't come here. But I don't want to talk to him. I _can't _talk to him. I kissed him already. And I have let him hold me _twice. _And comfort me three times. I already cheated on Edward, I don't want to be near to Demetri ever again, so I wouldn't throw invisible knifes in Edwards chest. Knifes he doesn't feel, yet. But I know he will, someday. Someday I have to tell him _everything_.

And by everything I mean how I '_runned away_', about Demetri, about my feelings to him...

Dear Lord. I didn't think of that, please say I didn't...

I don't feel _anything_ for that man. He is cruel, cold killer, who can't even care about a thing. I can't feel nothing towards him, I just can't. I love _Edward_, who is caring, loving, _warm_, protective, sweet and he has wonderful family. And he doesn't kill humans.

I love Edward. I don't love Demetri. I don't even like him. Actually, because of he let me kiss him, _I hate him_.

**Demetri POV**

I've followed Bella to the center of Volterra. She hasn't attemps to runaway, she isn't that stupid. She just sits there and watches at her twisting hands and fingers. Her blue t-shirts back is getting full of dark water drops because of splashing fountain. She doesn't seem to mind.

But drops aren't only on her back. When I'm straightly in front of her, only so far away in shadows, she can't see me, I see tears falling off her eyes.

I had to stop myself on planning to go and close her in my arms. I told myself it's not the right time to kiss her.

But I just can't stay away from her.

The sky was full of dark clouds, so I walked to Bella with no thought of exposing myself. She didn't notice me coming, until I sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. Her voice was shaking and her little heart started to beat like crazy.

I sighed fascinated. How her voice and heart actually made me feel... There's no description for that.

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you keep crying all the time? Especially when I'm near", I said back to her. She lifted her eyes and stared at me like I said it on foreign language she doesn't understand.

"Are you kidding me?" she split from between her perfect lips.

"No, I am not"

She clearly didn't know what to say. Maybe she doesn't know even herself, why she weeps all the time? She looked at me, then again at her hands, then her eyes was back to mine.

"Have you lost the most important and dearest person in your life? Or do you even _care_, if you lose someone close. Do you even _feel_?" she asked quietly, words full of poison. Why does she _hate_ me so much? I can feel the electricity between us stronger than ever, and it just tries to push me closer to Bella. But I know I can't go closer now, when she obviously is pissed.

I frowned and then grinned little. "Ouch, Bella"

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"But to your first question: no, I haven't lost anyone dear ever, so I don't know how you are feeling. Oh, speeking of feelings, are they what you want to talk about? Because I have plenty of speaking about _feelings"_, in the end of my speaking I started to sound bit pissed too. It's just I don't understand why can't she even try to act nicely or normally with me? Why is she so angry at me? She's the one who kissed _me_, she's the one who didn't push me away when I gave her a shoulder to cry and lean on.

She seemed do frighten bit. If even possible, her heart beats more faster than ever. _Please don't have an heart attack, please!_

"Well, then speak", even though her heart sounded like a ticking time bomb, her voice suddenly was still and calm. But her eyes told me she was afraid of hearing what she knew she would hear. But the way she told me to _speak_ kind of knocked me out. I waited for different reaction. Something more cold, more toxic. But it was just stable.

I didn't know what to say. This is horrible time to tell her about my feelings towards her. But I have nothing else to do right know. I can't run away from this anymore. It's my fault I have to tell her.

I've never thought vampires could get nervous. But now, I closed my eyes and tried to shut down the screams in my head.

"Demetri?" Bella suddenly asked bit concerned. She leaned for couple inches closer to me.

"Bella... _I love you_", I whispered and opened my eyes to see her terrifyed, brown eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this one is reaaaally short, so I try to make next one longer. Depends on how I have inspiration. **

**But guys, _your reviews keeps the story alive ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the _ninth_ chapter, and this time longer for you:) Hope you like it ! **

* * *

Chapter 9

**Demetri POV**

_"Demetri?" Bella suddenly asked bit concerned. She leaned for couple inches closer to me._

_"Bella... I love you", I whispered and opened my eyes to see her terrifyed, brown eyes._

She stared at me, first in fear and shocked with a shade of confusion. Then she looked angry. Not pissed and mad like before, no, she looked _angry_. Real angry. Like she would like to kill somebody right now. And if I would be able to be killed my a human, I would be in great danger.

Not an expression I waited for.

After my astonishment had faded bit away, it was replaced with humiliation and gloom. I tell the first time in over a thousand years to a woman _I love her_, and this is what I get? Being humiliated is new to me. And it hurts, God, it feels terrible. I feel like little boy, getting caught of doing mean pranks.

But Bellas madness about me hurt like nothing. Even the awful burn in my throat was nothing comparing to this pain.

I frowned. Then I shook my head in disbelief and looked down. What was I supposed to say now? I looked back at Bella. She had turned her head down too and her face leaned to her hands. She sobbed once softly.

"I'm sorry, Demetri", she whispered and lift her head up to face me. I could see the sadness and pain in her eyes. I stared at her deep eyes blankly, with no feature on my face. If even possible, she went even more depressed.

"Please don't hate me", she said and sobbed again. WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY? '_Please don't hate me?'_ Is she kidding me?

"Bella, by that sentence you are foolish", I told her. She looked hurt. She got me wrong. "I mean, did you even hear what I just said to you? I commited my feelings to you. And you looked like you would like to rip my head off. And now _you_ are the one who seems to be hurt"

She stayed still and quiet.

"I don't know how I feel to you", she finally said softly. Her eyes were red and wet of tears, but she didn't cry or sob anymore. Well, her answer wasn't the worst kind of answer.

"I know you feel something for me, Bella. You kissed me. You aren't afraid of me", I said to her gently. She shivered a bit of something.

"Oh, don't say I'm not afraid of you. _I'm awfully terrified", _she told me sadly. I frowned.

"Then why haven't you ever try to runaway from me?"

"I'm not afraid of you being a vampire. I'm afraid of your feelings... and mine", she answered. I smiled a bit for her.

"Isabella, I know you're theoretically still Edwards girl, I know you love him more than anything...-", oh how it hurt to admit it, "But he is not made for you."

Hearing my last words Bellas eyes widened to the size of a little tennis balls, okay, almost as big. She started to look bit pissed but still there was a shade of curiosity in her glaring. I gave her little grin.

"How _dare_ you say that? Edward is my_ mate_", she spit the words out. I rolled my eyes.

"That you love him and he loves you doesn't mean you are mates"

"I know. But when you love, take care, feel your love and can be with him anyhow, that's where you know you are made for each other. When you complete each other", she told me pissed. I sighed.

"Bella, you are only what, eighteen years old? I don't deny your love to that veggie, but if you would be his real and the most true love, he wouldn't have left you back then. And I heard his caring is little bit too much, am I right?" I grinned again.

Her face told me she was thinking what I was. I know Edward was little bit too over-protective and custodial. And I've heard he doesn't even _kiss_ Bella like she deserves to be kissed. Not like I would kiss her.

"You know _nothing_", she said.

"I know you feel the bond between us. It's sparkling and electric, right?" I leaned bit closer to her and bend my head for a inch closer to right shoulder. She flinched upset. I was right. I hit the spot.

"Oh, now I understand. You are trying to tell me you think_ we_ are mates", she laughed sarcastically. But she still looked hurt and like a little puppy left alone in dark.

"Yes and no. You will understand someday. But now, I remembered you saying you hate me so I am leaving now. Ciao, bellezza, we'll be seeing again", I nodded to her and stand up to go. I walked away from her human speed, forcing myself not to run back and just watch her goddess-face.

_"I don't hate you"_, I heard her mumbling, obviously thinking I wouldn't hear her. I turned and gave her quick wink and then she knew I heard her. She blushed hardly and press her head down.

**Bella POV**

I stayed at the fountain for couple more minutes. Demetri had walked away from me, slightly satisfied. Of course he was satisfied, he heard me mumbling counterargument about me hating him. And he wasn't supposed to hear it.

I nodded to Chelsea and Heidi and gave them shy smile when I walked past them in the Volturi castle corridors. I still don't know well how to get back to my room, especially now, when I'm coming from outside. But I remember my room is in the fourth floor and I did found an elevator. I pressed the number in the elevator and it quietly started to lift me up. There was a mirror wall in the elevator. I was bit annoyed how my eyes were swollen and red of all the crying, as well as my cheeks shined in rose color. I had bit a little mark in my lip, but it didn't hurt. My t-shirts back was wet of the fountain splashing and my hair was a mess.

Silent _ding_ and the elevators door opened. I recognized the hallway right away, I just have to walk to the end of it and then turn left. And indeed, as I walked through the hallway, I saw the stairs I had came here before and then saw the big double-doors of my room.

I slammed the doors of my room angrily, mumbling by myself.

"Stupid Demetri..." I mutter and slump on my bed.

"You called me?" I heard from the door, smiling complaced. I stood up and saw Demetri in his glory, the black cloak just adores his white skin and red eyes. I bet he has gorgeous body under those clothes...

I shook my head to my thoughts. What is happening with me? I never think about anyone elses bodies, or even about any male like this, except Edward. And now... Oh my God, I feel like I'm going to throw up: I haven't even _thought_ Edward, how is he doing, does he miss me, how's other Cullens, and of course Charlie.

Charlie. I have been on a 'runaway' for almost a week and I haven't contact him anyhow.

Then I remembered Demetri is still at the door. I looked at him embarassed and as I thought of embarassment, I felt my cheeks hot and red.

"I didn't call for you", I decided to answer. I felt like an idiot. He knows I didn't call for him.

Demetri grinned at me and walked infront of me.

"You are red", he laughed, "What did I do this time to make you blush like that?"

But his face told me he had his own wild guesses, that he would have been in my thoughts...

_Yeah, _his_ wild guesses... How about your thoughts of him?_

"I'm not red. You're lying", I said him coldly. Gosh how my voice shakes. He throwed a short laugh in the air.

"Oh Bella, Bella, why are you denying everything? Everything from about you getting blushed to...-", at this point his face went more serious and bit sad, "...-your feelings."

I closed my eyes to clear my thoughts. _Edward, Demetri, Edward, Demetri, Edward Demetri Edward Demetri...!_

As I opened my eyes, Demetri was right infront of me, his body was only inch away from mine. He looked me in the eyes. I couldn't move under his watch, but some part of me didn't even want me to move. It actually tried to get closer to him, but I managed to keep myself still. I felt warmness in my heart as it flyed all around my chest.

I felt one tress dropping on my face and gently Demetri put it behind my ear. He left his hand on my cheek and accidentally I leaned on it. Slowly he approached his lips to mine, and as he was just touching my lips, he stopped. He didn't move, he didn't breathe, he just kept his hand on my cheek and almost kissed me.

I didn't know what to do. _This is it_. This is the time I have to decide. _EDWARD DEMETRI EDWARD DEMETRI!_

The part of me which wanted clorer to Demetri, pushed myself in his arms. I noticed Demetri ashtonished but he wrapped his arms tighly around my waist and then his lips touched mine softly.

It was pure magic.

_Our kiss_ was smooth, beautiful and _loving_. I felt all the love coming from Demetri, and I wanted more of it. I wanted to feel belonging somewhere, with him.

My hand was behing his neck and other in his hair. We kissed passionatelly, but it was full of love and joy and light.

I felt equal with Demetri, even though he is thousand years older, thousand times stronger and nothing like Edward. And then I realized it, finally.

Edward actually is really over-protective and controls me too much. I still love him, but there is something missing. With Demetri, kissing him, I feel that something. I don't know what it is, but it's strong, good and pure.

Softly and unwillingly Demetri pulled himself bit away, but kept his strong hands on my waist. I didn't even realize that a tear run on my cheek, until Demetri catched it by kissing it.

"Why do you cry, angel?"

I frowned. "I suddenly... Well nothing. I'll tell you later"

"Sure. But now you need to go to the throne room. Masters have something to say to you", Demetri said. Then he pulled me in his strong embrace and I felt him putting his face in my hair.

As someone I didn't know opened me the doors of the throne room, I heard Aros pleased voice.

"Bella, I'm so glad you are here!"

"You needed me... master?" I put the title in my sentence and I just could see Aros face lighten even more up.

"Yes, sweet Bella. Marcus?"

"Ah, yes. Isabella, how do you feel about Edward?", Marcus asked me. He sounded tired and his voice was as paper thin as his skin seemed to be. But in his voice were shade of curiosity.

His question came from no where. After kiss which happened just few minutes backwards - _with Demetri_ -, I couldn't even think of Edward. But still..

"I love him", I answered, truthfully actually. But slowly I feel myself letting go of him, leaving him in the past and loving him there. Somewhere in the future there will be someone else to take care of me.

"And he loves you as well, I believe. Then, what are your feelings to our Demetri?"

Every vampire in this room could hear my heart beat fasten up. Every vampire could see and smell how the blood rises on my face and makes me blush hardly.

"I..." I started, but didn't end the sentence because the doors opened and the one who we were talking about came in to the room. He walked to stand next to the Kings. Then he apologized for the interruption of my sentence, and grinning asked me to continue. I blushed and looked back at Aro. He smiled knowingly, but wanted me to continue.

"I think... I have some feelings towards him", I whispered and looked down. I didn't want to face anyone right now.

"What kind of feelings?" I heard Marcus ask.

"Electric. Strong, sparkling. _Pure_", I answered abashed.

"Isabella, Bella, you do know my power?" he asked me. I nodded. Marcus can see the relationships between people.

"And would you like to know the actual truth? The truth that could and propably _will_ hurt you?"

That didn't sound good. Cautiosly I nodded at him. I kept my eyes straight to him.

"You and Edward aren't soulmates. I heard Demetri told you that", Marcus told me. His words hurt me, like he said they will. But I'm starting to realize_, it's the truth_. What Demetri said, real soul mate couldn't leave his or her mate. Vice versa, they would try to be together as much as they could. We were like that with Edward, but that wasn't the same. I was under a watch all the time, I didn't meet my human friends, Edward didn't let me meet Jacob much and he didn't let us be _too_ close. And he did leave me once.

"But you do have a soulmate. Closer than you think", he continued. I know who he means. And this feels like dying. This looks just like I'm being _forced_ to be with Demetri.

How can I even be natural with him after these conversations with Brothers? It's awkward. And it's something I need to figure out with myself. And then talk to Demetri. And then he will tell Aro everything by touching his hand.

"Don't tell", I said softly. Marcus sighed.

"I need to think of it myself", I told everyone shyly. This is so embarassing: talking about _love life_ with group of vampire royals. I turned around and left the room, to the Volturi Gardens, where I haven't been before.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews about this one ! Was the length okay ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry people for another little break. My first year at high school started last week, and I am always only in the evening back home, so I haven't got much time to write. I try to write as soon as possible second chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

**EDWARD POV**

I haven't hunt, I haven't speak, I haven't done anything. All I can even think about is Bella. Where is she? I feel miserable and so alone without her, and I don't even know does she feel the same anymore. Yesterday a thought of her not loving me anymore came up to my mind. Maybe she stopped loving me when I left her or maybe she stopped loving me when she finally realized I'm dangerous to her. Well, it's good; actually, she is safe without me. But I can't deny it doesn't hurt like hell. My heart aches and I feel like choking everytime I hear someone speaking or thinking about her.

My family has gone feeding few hours ago, probably somewhere in Canada's border. They of course asked me to come with them, but I didn't answer. I looked at Jasper when he asked me, and he realized I'm not going to move. _I'm not in the _mood_ of moving._

I don't know when I'm going to move. I think I don't even remember how to move. Or how to _breath_.

Suddenly I started to hear voices in my head, thoughts.

Ah, my family is back. They all have lowed they needs for blood, but none of them are like they used to be. Emmett's mind is almost quiet, same with Rosalie. Esme thinks of cleaning. Carlisle tries to keep his mind calm and think about Esme and work. Jaspers mind is full of emotions of his family. Nervousness, unhappiness, longing, heart breaks…

But then Alice's mind became clearer to me. She thought of Bella, and Bella was clear in her mind. Like she was thinking of a visi-…

She has had a vision. Of Bella. Somewhere. Alive. _Far away_.

_Volterra_. What in the name of God is my precious Isabella Marie Swan doing in _that place? _Quickly Alice stopped somewhere near the house, still in the woods. There was running a vision in her head. _Me going after my love_. In the same split second, I started to move again, I started to speed towards to Italy. No more than two seconds and I were in the woods. I heard everybody starting to call me – out loud and in their minds.

Alice yelled at herself in the same time. I thanked her, I will owe her big time. But I am mad at her, nevertheless. She didn't tell me enough in time. I could've saved Bella already, I could have her in my arms right now.

_My angel-Bella, I'm coming for you. Try to hold on for little more ._

**Bella POV**

The middle day light was warm, even hot. I sat down on the grass, enjoying the warmness and the random gentle breezes of air on my skin.

"_What will I do?"_ I asked myself quietly. It felt stupid to talk to myself, but I didn't care.

Tomorrow I will be turned into an immortal creature, vampire. Moreover, not an ordinary vampire, no. I will become a Volturi vampire. It lifted a tiny smile on the corner of my lip, but I put it down right away. I felt proud, but in the same time, I felt ashamed and terrible person. Cullens would – and probably will – hate me for this. Someday we all will meet again, like I promised to Edward in the letter. But I will be different then. I won't be vulnerable and plain human anymore. I will be strong, beautiful killer. They will be afraid of my bloody eyes and pale skin. They will think _'She is not Bella anymore'_ .

And then it's all over. Then it's all as if they didn't ever even meet me.

How will it influence me?

I buried my face in my hands.

"Are you alright?" I heard voice from the gate. I lifted my head and saw Felix. And over few feet far away, there were standing Jane and Alec. I frowned. Why are they here? In fact, why are _Jane and Alec_ here?

"Umm… yeah, kind of", I answered blushing. Felix walked and sat beside me. Oh my, he reminded of Emmett so much!

"Well, could you tell, why you see it so bad to join us?" he asked me straightly. I looked at him not knowing what to say.

"I don't think it's a _bad_ thing… It just, I think I will disappoint everyone in Forks"

"And by everyone you mean especially the Cullens, am I right?" he raised his dark eyebrows. I pressed my face down and blushed.

"Listen, newbie, we _all_ get it, you miss them, you hate us for kidnapping you and now almost forcing you to be one of us. But it isn't that _bad_, you know? We aren't that bad. In addition, you heard what Marcus said: Edward isn't your soul mate. So if he is the one who keeps you feeling guilty, then you are feeling it for nothing. You are innocent. Let go of your past, and start living your future", Felix told me, patted me gently on my head and left with the Twins.

I was in bit of a shock. I have never expected something like that for guy like Felix.

And now I have nothing to say. Nothing to do. Suddenly I want to _let go_ _of everything_. I stood up and determined walked back to the throne room.

Aro, Marcus and Caius sat in their thrones. Aro hold both of them hands. Demetri, Felix, Heidi and couple more vampires stood in the east side of the huge hall. Jane, Alec, Afton and Chelsea were in the west side. Renata stood behind Aro, her hand gently on his shoulder.

They seemed genuinely surprised of my coming back. I walked in front of the Kings, not looking at anyone else but them three, when I let the words fly of my lips:

"I want to be turned _now_"

Silent gasps ran through the hall, only Caius, Marcus and Aro looked straight to my eyes. I looked at Aros crimson eyes. He looked back, considering my will.

"Hmm, young Isabella… Surprising. Nevertheless, _your wish has been fulfilled_", he said, smiling at me. I sighed and the next thing I knew I had two terribly sharp teeth inside my neck.

The teeth pinched urgently, but the pain that came few seconds after them felt like burning. I felt flames racing through my veins all over my body. I felt myself screaming and crying, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't control myself. The burn and pain got harder every second.

**Demetri POV**

It was terrible to watch Bella hurt. She screamed, tears steamed on her pale cheeks.

In the other hand, everything was going just as things should be going. Burn, pain, transformation: there is nothing we can do to help this angel.

At the evening of the first transformation day, we got guests. Aro was with Caius and Marcus in the thrones room, and I of course was with Bella, holding her hand and not letting go even for a second.

But then I had to. Chelsea rushed little bit in shock close to me. Then she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me with her.

"Chelsea, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled at her. She shook her head.

"Demetri, we have a _huge_ problem", she panicked. It was kind of humoring to see a vampire that shocked, but it can mean only a one thing: actually big problem.

I looked back at Bella. I don't want to leave her alone.

"_We have to make sure she will be okay_", her words got all of my attention.

"Excuse me?" I felt confused. Then I understood, in that split second. God how stupid I am!

"Edward Cullen", I said in the same time with Chelsea, in the same tone even. We left the room and rushed to the thrones room.

And I was right.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's _chapter 11_ with some drama, desperation and Edward ;)**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Edward POV**

The doors flied open, as I demanded to know where Bella is. I tried to get to their minds, but _everyone of them_ was too smart to keep the information away from me.

The tracker – Demetri – and the relationship mixer, named Chelsea, ran to the sides of the throne hall.

_I am a threat to them._ Inside it made me grin.

"I know Bella is here. If you shall not tell me where she is, I will go and find her myself", I said coldly. Suddenly something strange got into my nose. Here smelled bit like _her_, as if somebody had touched my Isabella for a long time. I quickly inhaled through my nose, but it was stupid thing to do. Of course, everyone of them understood that. But still I won something: I saw a flash in _Demetris mind_ of Bella. Rose cheeks, red lips, brown and starry eyes. Soft, hazel hair curls surrounding her elegant face. Why did that man think of Bella? In addition, Bella was not like a typical human in his mind. She seemed more likely…

_She seemed to be something special._

I realized that man is in love with my mate. I started to growl at him more and more, but he did not even blink. He stayed there, at the wall side, cold and calm – waiting me to attack him first.

Well, he got what he wanted.

I jumped towards him, but as soon as I flied in the air to him, he moved. Of course, I could not just stop in the air, so I landed on my legs softly. I rushed again towards the tracker, now catching him.

However, he was stronger and better fighter. I was under his grip.

"_Enough"_, Aro hollered. I stiffened. Then something grabbed me and did not let go. Demetri went few meters away from me and started to watch Aro. I still growled quietly.

"I will kill you", I said to Demetri.

"Enough, I said", Aro told again, with cold and bored tone. It was surprising to hear that tired tone from him, because he always sounds so _excited. _

"Young Edward Cullen, it would be nicer to have you here in some other day than this", he started. I snorted shortly.

"Oh, I am sorry, Aro, I can leave right know…" I answered, "…but only with Bella"

Caius sighed frustrated. He thought of how can I think I could possibly just take Bella and leave.

"I am sorry to say that is not possible", Marcus said tiredly. His paper-thin skin scrunched over his dark, blank eyes. Then I heard a something in my head. Somebody thought of how I _can't take Bella during the transformation_.

My eyes widened.

"WHERE IS BELLA?" I yelled at them. "YOU CHANGED HER?"

Aro sighed.

"Calm down, Edward. There is nothing you could do her right know and you know that. Would you like to hear what happened?" as he said that, he opened his mind to me. He had been careful not to think Bella and what has happened here, but now he let me see everything.

'"_I want to be turned now", Bella whispered silently, eyes burning.'_

"I don't believe you… She _could not say_ that. Not when she would have to be alone _forever_, without her mate", I gasped.

"You just saw it in my head, memory from _middle day_", Aro said compassionately. I shook my head in disbelief.

"No. She can't _survive_ without me; I'm her mate, for God's sake!"

"And how can you know that?" Marcus asked me and I saw the connections in his head. I saw different kind of lines and connections. And according to Marcus, I am not Bella's mate. And that truly is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I let a humored, cold laugh. Caius looked frustrated. Marcus sighed.

"That is the truth, boy", he said. I narrowed my eyes.

"I will wait Bella to wake up", I said.

"Only if you will not cause any attention", Aro said smiling gently. However, Marcus and Demetri didn't seem happy. Everybody else looked blankly at me.

**Bella POV**

The pain was unbearable. I tried to scream people to kill me, to make the pain go away. The flames licked every spot of my body, they made my veins burn like hell.

I don't know how many hours, days or weeks had passed, but it felt like eternity. But all in sudden the burning started to ease itself, being bit more bearable. It started from my fingertips and toes and ease slowly went closer to my heart. When I didn't feel the burning anymore anywhere else but in my heart, it increased higher than in any moment of my transformation before, focusing only on my heart. I felt my heart minting like crazy, trying to jump off my chest, through the bones, flesh and skin. And for a second I believed it would happen.

But suddenly it all stopped. I did not feel any pain or burning anymore.

Burning was only in my throat now.

I didn't have the courage to open my eyes. Nevertheless, I _heard_ and _smelled_ everything. The fountain splashing somewhere outside. Some man trying to seduce woman who laughed with high voice. Birds flying over the building.

_Around me was standing people. _I suddenly opened my eyes, and saw everything. Bit of dust in the dark ceiling. I saw colors I never thought even existed. I stood up, and it took only quarter from a second. I looked at everybody in the room and crouched without even noticing it myself.

I don't know who these people are. Except one. They all looked at me concerned, trying to look defenseless and harmless. Five of them watched me with red eyes, one looked with black, but there was some hue, which seemed like to be some color between light brown and dark yellow.

The black-eyed looked at me confused and concerned. Like everybody else in the room.

"Bella, my dear, are you alright?" black-haired man asked. I turned to him, and saw extremely white skin and red eyes. His night black hair was long, but not too long for a man. He frowned and his skin looked like it would crack soon.

"Who are you?" I asked him cautiously. Then I looked at everybody else, "Who are you?"

They looked at me surprised, then concerned again.

"Bella? How are you feeling?" The black-eyed took step closer to me. I hissed at him and he stopped coming closer.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked silently, human wouldn't have heard that. However, I am a vampire now. I don't remember how it happened and why, who did it and where I am, but I am, and I know I have wanted this.

The black-eyed had copper, messy hair. He was gorgeous man, with bit of dirt in his clothes. His face seemed to look like perfection itself, but when I saw the _other man_, I couldn't even compare the black-eyed to him.

I smiled widely at the another man, who had black hair, only shorter and wilder. He had crimson eyes, straight nose and perfect red lips. Then I stepped in front of him and just looked at him

"_I know you, Demetri"_, I smiled at him. He looked surprised, but then wide smile came to his face. He looked like he was happiest person on this planet. He grabbed me in his arms and didn't let go. I pressed my cheek against his chest.

"Don't touch her", I heard silent growl behind me. I turned fast and crunched, keeping Demetri behind me. I heard him chuckle as he stepped by my side. Ah, the ego, not wanting be under _woman's_ protection.

"Bella, it's me, _Edward"_, the copper-haired whispered. There was pain in his voice.

"I don't know you. Don't come closer, if you care for your life", I hissed again at him. His name made me angry, made me remember myself crying in my human times, made me remember how depressed I was because of him. I don't know why he made me feel like that, I don't remember what has he done to me. But it doesn't matter, because I am completely happy right now, in my new life as a vampire.

Thought of being a vampire made my throat burn more.

"You know I care only for your life and you. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you", he said. He looked hurt and desperate.

I straightened myself up, noticing he isn't a threat.

"I don't know you", I repeated. I really tried to remember him, especially now when he tells me he _loves_ me. But all I see is myself crying in my human time, because of him.

"You do know me. You love me, you are my mate", he took tiny step closer. I didn't give attention to it. I was confused. If I would be his mate, I would remember him, know him, _and feel safe with him_. However, I do not. He doesn't feel like threat, but he doesn't feel like I should give him my trust.

I grabbed Demetris hand and he squeezed it gently. I looked at everybody else in the room. One had black, long hair; he was the one who had called me _dear_. Behind him were standing two persons. They looked bit like each other and they looked like 16 year olds. Perhaps they are twins.

And then there was standing tall man with brown, long hair. He stood by the black-haired side and looked bit worried. He looked at me, frowning.

I felt safe with him, too. I cared for him, and I could feel him caring for me, as if he would have been my father.

I smiled at him gently.

"Bella, do you remember anyone in this room?" Demetri asked me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Only you, love", I smiled. His face looked like sunshine when he heard me calling him _love_. Edward looked like he would break down in any second.

"The man with brown hair is _Marcus_", Demetri said. I smiled at Marcus.

"How come you feel like a father to me, Marcus?" I asked him kindly. He flinched a bit but smiled softly then.

"Because, my child, that is our relationship."

"And I am Aro", the man with black hair smiled at me, "It is so magnificent to see you back with us, Bella-dear"

Aros voice was funny, he sounded _happy_. Bit over-happy, maybe, but maybe it is just him.

"These two are Jane and Alec, they are twins, really powerful vampires", Aro explained. I looked cautiously at Jane. She looked me blankly and without any emotion on her face. Alec stood natural, bit cautious and protective for something, maybe for Jane.

"Hello", I greet everybody bit amused. They speak to me, as they knew me, but why don't I remember anyone else but Demetri?

"Aro, Marcus and Caius are the Kings of the vampire world, they are our masters", Demetri whispered to my ear, "Does that give you memories or visions, _bellezza_?"

Mm, I love how he speaks to me. His whispers are hot and intimate. However, when I really try to think of the Kings, I do get short memories of them. Well, not memories, exactly. I just see their faces more familiar, in the good way.

"Bella, _please"_, that Edward still kept begging. I sighed.

"Look, Edward. I don't know you! Yet, you try to force me remembering you and telling me you _love_ me? I feel _nothing_ for you. You are not familiar to me. Could you now leave to where you came?" I said to him. He flinched and shuddered bit. I swear he would cry by now if he would be a human, he looks terribly hurt. I feel bad for causing that, but I only said the truth.

"Isabella… You said you will love me forever and ever. What happened to that? Don't you really feel anything to me?" he sobbed. It started to get amusing, I mean, seeing guy begging and sobbing. New for me, actually. On the other hand, is it?

Wait a second, no it's not! I remember someone, warm and close friend of my… Someone who used to help me when _Edward_ had made me depressed.

I frowned.

"Edward…" I whispered. He in the split second lifted his head and looked at me, eyes full of hope.

"Yes, my love?" he answered. I looked at my feet.

"The only thing I remember about you, is that you caused me terrible pain", I whispered and squeezed Demetris hand bit more. Edward gasped.

"The only thing you remember of me is… when I _left_ you…?"

"If that is what happened, then yes. Then there was someone, who helped me through a lot", I continued speaking quietly, trying to remember more. But it felt me feel tired, even though I do not sleep anymore.

"You don't make Bella feel comfortable. Leave now", Demetri said coldly at Edward. Edward turned his face to Demetri, watching him with so much hate I couldn't even get it.

I hissed at him.

"You don't know how Bella feels. You don't know her like me", Edward answered as hatefully. I frowned.

"Demetri knows me, and will know more and more everyday. He will know everything I know about myself and I will know as much him. Leave, Edward, and never come back if you will be like that", I said to him.

Edward truly looked like he would kill Demetri right know, if he would have been stupid. But he understood the fact that Demetris family is here, protecting. He looked me one last time, eyes full of pain, turned and left.

Somehow, it felt like a heavy stone had fallen from my heart, and I felt free.

"Let's go hunting", Demetri said and smiled at me.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it ? ;) Review ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey guys ! So I noticed some of you don't like Bella forgetting and leaving Edward just like that, huh ? Well, if you can read, you see that this actually is a Bella & DEMETRI pairing, so you should think of that ;) But of course I want little drama and Edwards presence too, for some time at least.

* * *

Chapter 12

**Demetri POV**

"_Let's go hunting"_, I said to Bella with a smile. Others just watched us, everybody smiling.

"Demetri, make sure you don't cause attention", Aro said. I nodded to him as Bella took my hand in hers. She smiled at me widely and I can't understand it how she looks so happy around me. While she was human, she always _cried_ when I was with her. This definitely feels much better.

I was actually very concerned about Edward Cullen's arrival. The feeling of maybe loosing Bella was unbearable, terrible. I couldn't think about future without Bella involving in it. Not anymore.

But when Bella woke up and said _she doesn't know who _he _is,_ a large stone fell of my dead heart. She doesn't remember Edward. It's rare that memories vanish like that, especially when memories are that important, especially when they include people you love.

But it can happen. And for my luck, it did happen to Bella. I stake she would have left with that Cullen if she would have remembered him.

Bella was beautiful while she was human. But now… Even _gorgeous_ sounds lame to describe her look. She looks like a goddess. Her brown hair became thicker and bit longer, and its color is now shinier and has darker shadows in it. Her lips are as red as the most beautiful rose and her white skin is perfect contrast to her lips and dark hair.

And for her eyes, of course. Oh, those eyes. I could stare those crimson eyes for ages. They have more feelings than I could even express, yet nobody can ever know what she is really thinking and planning.

She runs as fast as newborns typically run. She is holding my hand as I lead. It's getting darker, but the sun hasn't set yet, so we have to stay in shadows.

We are in an alley, watching somebody who we can sink our teeth into. Bella looks at the town and then at me. She smirks and the next thing I know she kisses me with more passion than I've ever felt in my entire life.

It feels like Bella is entirely changed. Her personality, her look (that of course just got bit spiced up).

She has become braver, stronger, wilder and definitely even sexier.

I answered the kiss with same passion as she had.

Then I suddenly heard silent steps coming behind me, perhaps somebody trying to sneak. It was a human, man actually; it could be heard of his heavy footsteps. Bella heard it too, because her lips froze for a split-second but continued with tiny grin. _She is planning on something!_

'Suddenly' - I mean, it should've been sudden attack, but you just can't surprise vampire – somebody grabbed me from my back, holding a rusty knife in front of my neck. I let him hold me without fighting.

The man yelled to give him all our money and valuable wealth.

Bella's face started to turn into smile you can only see in horror films. _God, how sexy she looked_.

The robber only now noticed the crimson eyes of my love, because he flinched away and fell backwards. I went to sand by Bella's side and took her hand. I looked at the man, who was on his back by half. He looked at Bella in such a horror, that I chuckled for a bit. Then he looked into my face and saw the similar color of eyes, only darker. He started to crawl backwards, not taking his eyes of us.

I flied behind him, lifting him up so fast he looked like he would throw up. He smelled like alcohol and actually was pretty drunk. I held him under his arms, his face turned to Bella. I looked over his shoulder to Bella's flaming eyes. She looked wild, she looked she was taken by her animal instincts.

Slowly she started to walk towards us, eyes on the robber. When she was right in front of him, she turned her eyes to mine and just looked at me. I smiled to her and whispered in her ear, in the same time snapping her ear a little:

"_Kill him"_

She grinned at _us_ widely and sunk her teeth into humans' neck. She wasn't so clean, but it really didn't matter. And after all, this is her first time. I shut the man's mouth to mute him. After almost two minutes he started to twitch and then became like an empty puppet.

Bella licked her lips and wiped the blood away from her cheeks and chin. She had blood on her neck, on her dark blue t-shirt and on her hands.

She pouted her lips when she noticed how messy she was. I laughed.

"You will learn to be tighter, bellezza, don't worry"

"I surely hope so", her bright and clear voice said.

"Are you still thirsty or shall we head back?" wrapping my hands around her waist.

"I think I'll be fine now", she smiled at me breathtakingly.

It was twilight already; we could walk freely in the town. There were only couple last sun lights in the ground, but they were easy to go around. We walked human speed, hand in hand. I gave Bella my jacket in the alley, so nobody would see the blood in her upper body.

We walked and just talked.

"How do you feel now?" I asked her. She looked at me quickly, and then she went looking back forward.

"Um… Pretty _great_. Well, my throat still feels unpleasant, but I've heard it will be easier to ignore that in some time, right?"

I nodded. Well, one thing I'm thankful to Edward Cullen, is that he informed Bella well. It's actually sometimes really frustrating trying to tell things to newborns, when they just don't _want_ to understand it. But Bella is smart. Bella is nothing that typical newborn is.

She is calm, she _has a control over herself._ I mean, look at her! She walks like a normal person, not showing any blood lust, even though here are few humans nearby in sight. And if I can smell thousands of more humans, she probably can even more with her newborn scents.

"How do you do that?" I asked her astonished. She looks at me and frowns.

"Do what?" she asks. I smile a bit for her.

"You have a control over yourself _already_. Better than many _old_ vampire could even dream of", I explained. Her eyebrows rise a bit. "Really? I can't feel any unbearable lust for blood"

Then she smiles at me. Her smile just lights up my whole world, and just by that, I grab her and lift her by her waist. She giggles and screams, but I silent her with a kiss.

**Bella POV**

After hunting and some funny walking we went back _home_. We walked to the thrones hall and bowed. Aro seemed happy.

"Bella, Demetri, how pleasant is it to see you!" Aro smiles at us and claps his hands. Marcus lightens up just a bit and Caius stays poker faced.

Demetri nods to them and I have a small smile on my lips.

"How are you feeling now, Bella?" Marcus asked me. I turned to him and answered smiling:

"Great. I feel great, _master_"

"How was she, Demetri?" Aro asks curiously.

"Unbelievable. Her self-control is a pure miracle", Demetri told them proudly. I squeezed his hand thankfully. Aro reaches for Demetris hand and he lets go of mine. He walks to Aro and puts his hand in Aros hand so gently they barely even touch. Aro closes his eyes and pleasured smile creeps on his face. He lets go of Demetri and looks at me.

"I think Demetri is wrong", he says. Caius leans bit forward and frowns and so does Marcus. I frown concerned. What did that mean?

Aro looks at everyone in the room and smiled widely.

"Not only is her self-control a miracle: She herself is a miracle", he smiles and I smile at him in joy.

"Thank you, master", I bow at him, still smiling. Demetri comes back to me and takes my hand.

"You are now allowed to leave", Caius informed us and then we leave the room.

Demetri takes me to Volturi garden, the most colorful and beautiful little park I've ever seen.

There are flowers in every color and in every shade.

Demetri sits down on a wooden bench and pulls me with him.

I look again at the colors and the flowers, and suddenly I see something, I _remember_ something.

I remember myself lying on a flower bed, on a special little meadow with someone I love. I watch _his_ face, making sure I will remember the every feature of _his_ beautiful existence _forever_.

But trying to watch through the memory is hard; it feels like watching through really thick gauze. I see _his _face, but I can't remember his name. He takes my hand, and watches it.

"Bella?" Demetri calls me. I flinch and get back to the present.

"Oh, sorry. I just got stuck in my thoughts", I say at him, giving a kiss on his marble cheek.

He lightens up and kisses me on my lips. I answer willingly and wrap my hands around his neck. Demetri lifts me on his lap and we continue kissing. It's so much easier now, when I don't need to get air every five seconds.

I stand up and pull Demetri with me. We continue kissing and in the speed of light we move our way to Demetris room. Our tongues battle and lips dance together. I can feel all the love coming from Demetri and I send just as much to him.

We start to get our clothes off. I don't feel shamed with him at all. I don't think of my body. All I can think is Demetri and his sweet lips.

We made love, pure love.

**Edward POV**

It feels like my heart has been ripped off my chest.

Bella does not recognize me, she doesn't _love_ me, she said. I can't believe that, just can't.

I'm sitting in forest, about twenty miles away from Volterra. I can't leave Italy now, not without Bella. She left Forks without even a proper goodbye, so she could at least_ try_ to remember.

I stand up and smell a deer nearby. My throat is in flames, but I can't give it enough attention, because of Bella being constantly on my mind. It hurts thinking of the burn and it hurts even more thinking of Bella being with the Volturi. Even thinking of _him_ makes me see red, makes me want to rip and destroy. Thinking of him touching Bella, kissing her, makes me think like a monster I really am.

I start flying to the deer. It takes only few seconds when I find it and hit my teeth into the deer's furry neck. Its heart beat first fastens up, but when I've sucked the blood of it, the heart is completely still. I drop the animal and wipe the blood of my lips and chin. Blood lust eased a bit, but there is always a little flame, rising.

I then start to walk back to Volterra. I walk human speed. I walk there whole way, I have only one goal: to get Bella back.

**Bella POV**

I smile, I laugh, I feel _alive_. How ironic, when I am in theory a dead person.

Demetri is on a short mission with Felix and the twins. I'm not yet ready for doing duties. It's tearing me apart to be without Demetri, I feel so empty. I walk to the Gardens and sit down on a grass. Wind waves my hair gently and gives soft kisses on my skin. Birds flied away as I came closer, but I didn't care. I picked one white rose from its bush and had a smell.

"It's almost as beautiful as you are, Bella", I heard a voice behind me. I hadn't heard anyone coming, I was so in my thoughts. I stand and turn around in a split-second and see the Cullen guy few meters away from me.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. Edward frowned.

"Bella, _please_, try to remember", he started begging, "Just try. It won't hurt you"

"Why do you want me to remember!?" I asked him pissed. He comes to my (new) life just like that, and then tries to get me or something?

"_How you told me you love me more than anything on this planet. How I hold you and was with you whole night while you slept. How I proposed you several times and always got a _no_ for an answer_", he had a fast grin on his lips while saying the last sentence. I frowned a bit.

Was Edward Cullen the guy with me on the meadow? Another sight flashed to my mind.

Somebody, maybe Edward, playing a black and shiny piano, beautiful melody I haven't heard ever. He says it is a song from him, to me. My lullaby. In a vision a tear dropped on my cheek and he kissed it away.

Suddenly, I remembered _everything._

* * *

**_A/N:_ **Hope you liked the first hunt and stuff ;) Review for this one, okay ?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry guys for this awful break ! I've got so much to do, like school and hobbies, so I haven't really got much time. I've been having great reviews, and actually some bothering ones. I would like all off you to know I am not English, so I haven't got the best grammar, but this is one good way to learn. I use _Office word_ for writing and I've put in on English language. I think I would need a Beta, but since I'm still quite new here, I don't know how can I get one etc... So feel free to tell me :D But now, back to the story ! **

* * *

Chapter 13

_Suddenly, I remembered _everything.

Every kiss, every embrace, every meaningful talk, every argument of me being turned immortal, every laughter, _everything._ I remembered love.

"_Edward?"_ I whispered and took two steps closer to him. I saw everything I loved about him. He gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"Yes, Bella, it's me"

"I… I don't know what to say…" I whispered and fell on my knees. He run to me and kneeled.

"Say that you love me, Bella. Say you didn't forget me", he whispered. His voice heard much better than it heard like when I was still a human. Not saying it didn't sound like angels singing back then, but now it seemed to be a sin to own such voice.

"Say that you come back to your real family with me", he continued.

I raised my head a bit and my eyes met his black eyes.

"Have you even hunted?" I ask so silently I don't know did even he hear it. I softly touched his skin under his eyes and he closed them

"No, Bella, I haven't. I have only waited for you"

"Oh, Edward", I sigh. It feels like I've missed him all the time, even though I couldn't remember him. I press my face in my hands. "I do love you, so much"

In the very next second he kisses me. He doesn't handle me like I would break anymore. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to his body. I first throw my hands in his hair and kiss him fiercely back, but after twenty seconds I pull myself away and get up.

"I can't, Edward", I whisper to him. I feel like a monster. He stood up as well.

"Why? Because of that _idiot_?" he asks, putting venom in his voice.

"He is not an idiot. But yes, because of Demetri"

"But you just said you love me! And what I got from his twisted mind, you seemed pretty disgusted to be with him", he said with so fast grin on his beautiful that human wouldn't catch it. I frown. Did Demetri think I was _disgusted_ to be with him?

"Well, his mind may do tricks", I answer confused.

"And what was that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, he doesn't seem to know how I felt when I was with him"

"Oh, please Bella, tell me", Edward asked sarcastically. I frowned once again. Edward was different. Just in five seconds he turned from the gently and loving Edward to this cold, _mean_ Edward.

"What's with you?" I ask him hurt.

"HOW DARE YOU TO ASK ME THAT?" he starts to yell at me. I flinch back in shock. He lowers his tone to normal, but he sounded like he was speaking through his teeth.

"I came _here_, to get you back and in the meantime, you are transforming into an immortal creature I never wanted you to be. Then, you say you don't remember me, that you want me to get away from here. And now, I ask you to come back with me, and you start to tell how you felt with him"

I dry sobbed once.

It was dead silence. We stared at each other. I didn't know what to say. He was waiting for my answer or maybe he didn't know what to say ether. Gentle wind blows again and plays with his copper hair.

"I love you", I whispered still hurt. _But I love Demetri too_, I wanted to say. I closed my eyes.

"No, you don't", I heard him answer. My eyes opened wide and I stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me. You don't love me", he told me coldly.

"How can you say that?" If I would still be just a human, I would cry like crazy.

"No, Bella. How can _you _say that you love me and still leaving me? If you'd really love me, we would be together. Forever"

"I _do_ love you, more than myself! I just can't understand how can say something like that! Do you even realize how it's tearing me apart, when I have to decide between you and... _Him?_" I asked him still shocked.

Edward was different. He was cruel, rude and cold. Just like when he left me after my eighteenth birthday.

"Bella, come with me. Please, _just come with me_. To your home, you would see your father again, Jacob, Alice and everybody else", he started begging. I swear something just moved my stone heart.

"You know I can't see Charlie and Jake anymore", I whispered broken. He sighed.

"I don't think so. We would find a way you to see everyone you want"

We had another silence. I didn't know what to say, even not to think.

Slowly Edward reached his hand to me, waiting me to take it. I watched it, and then watched his eyes. They were full of hope, pain and love.

Hesitantly I stretched my hand towards his and took his hand.

And in that same second, we ran away together. Landscapes and everything that I was devoted to left behind us. If I still would be a human, I would cry every second.

I wanted to turn back and run to Demetri. But in the same time I wanted to feel Edward's arms embracing me. They both worship me. I really can't understand why: I'm still plain. Well not by my look anymore, but my mind, my words, my acts… all plain and boring.

We were somewhere in north Italy already, still running. The speed and the gentle wind on my face felt good, but my heart ached like no other. I know Demetri will find out soon, and it hurts to see his devastated face in my mind. He would run after us.

And he will find me.

*** **Hours later *****

Somehow I couldn't be the same Bella anymore.

Here I am: sitting at the Cullens, at the place I used to call _home_. It just doesn't feel like it anymore. I sat on the porch, face in my hands. Edward went hunting with Alice and Jasper quite unwillingly, but I told him to go, I knew his throat burned like hell.

"Bella, my dear, what is it?" I heard concerned voice behind me.

"Esme I… I don't know what to do", I dry sobbed. She sat beside me and wrapped her other arm around my waist.

"Why?" she asked warmly. My head fell down. I didn't know how to tell it.

"I…" sigh, "It's not the same anymore with Edward"

I lifted my face to see how she had taken it. She smiled sadly.

"I know. You don't look at him anymore like you used to"

"I still love him, but…"

"But not like someone else, am I right?"

I stared at her in shock. How did she know? As if reading my mind, she smiled still bit sadly.

"I can see it in your eyes. Bella, you need to talk to Edward. He loves you, but I think he will realize you two aren't meant to each other. I will miss you and I know everybody else will too, but you have to listen to your heart. For once, care of your feelings too"

I smiled to her little and hugged her tightly.

"I will miss you, Esme, so much"

"These are not farewells, Bella; we will meet again many times. Promise", she let out a small, beautiful laugh.

She looked in my red (which probably are darker already) eyes and I could see she was bit disappointed but it didn't matter, actually. And she didn't let it bother.

"Hello, sweetheart", Edward came from the woods, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I smiled at him little. Esme patted my shoulder gently and left.

"Is something wrong?" he frowned. I closed my eyes and put my face in my hands. Instantly I heard Edward running towards me, kneeling in front of me and he took my hands.

"Bella?" he sound really concerned.

"Edward, I love you. Always know that", I whispered, lifting my face to see the hurt in his eyes.

"You are not staying", he whispered back. I slowly shook my head.

"It's not the same anymore. And I know you can feel it too. The pull isn't so strong anymore", I said as I put my hand on his cheek. He leant in it and closed his eyes.

"Bella, please…" He was so hurt, broken. I flinched at the memory when he left me, the zombie months… Now I was different kind of undead.

"Don't do this", he continued. I shook my head again.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I… We aren't soul mates. You will find yours", I whispered. I wanted to say '_you will find yours as I did found mine'_¸ but it would be wrong in every way. It would be _cruel_.

I think he was thinking the same as me, that I already had found my soul mate.

He smiled at me hurt and sadly and let go of my hand.

"I will always, _always_ love you, Bella. Even if you are not my true mate, you are my first love and I will always remember our time together, our love, every kiss and every laugh", he said to me. I smiled to him bit and wrapped my hands around his waist. I pressed my cheek against his chest, and it didn't feel so cold and hard anymore, because I am the same now. It felt natural.

But I felt no spark anymore. I felt just like Edward just said, that I will remember _us_ for the rest of my life. For eternity.

I placed a soft kiss on his cheek and ran away, not looking back.

After few miles Alice and Jasper were standing in the middle of some clearing. They looked like they were waiting for someone. I realized it has to be me, Alice must have seen my decision to leave.

"Hey, guys", I smiled sadly. Jasper looked sad but smiled through it. Alice… Alice looked heart broken. I flied towards her, taking her inside my arms.

"Bella don't go", she whispered. I kissed her head and pulled away.

"Sister, I will miss you. But I'll come visit you and I hope you can someday do the same", I answered.

"We all will miss you", Jasper said and I went hugging him softly.

"I love you", I said silently to them.

Jasper nodded with a little smile on his lips and Alice dry sobbed.

"I love you too, sis, forever"

As I heard that I started to run again.

Then I remember Charlie. Oh how I wanted to see him.

And so I went to see him. Just to look he's okay.

After two minutes I was standing in front of my house. Memories where I was sleeping inside of Edward arms and Jacobs sneak in-episodes flied through me. I missed Jake too, the whole wolf pack.

There wasn't light inside the house. It was night; probably the clock was something like 2:00 am. After three hours Charlie would wake up. I climbed in front my room's window. Quietly I opened it and hopped in. Silent _thump_, but too silent to human to hear it. I heard Charlie's silent snores and smelled his blood. Oh no, I forgot… How could I be so stupid? I closed my eyes and stopped breathing. Then I opened my eyes and started to look around my room to get my thoughts off the blood trail.

Everything was just like when I left. The door to corridor was bit open. I started to walk silently towards it, still not breathing. The snores got closer and I felt tense.

Charlie was sleeping, his face looked relaxed but he looked like he had more wrinkles. I frowned. Has he got so tensed and worried so he looked like aged? Or is just my new eyes?

I felt terrible about ever leaving him. I gently – so gently he wouldn't feel it – placed a soft kiss on his forehead and ran off before changing my mind.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me, everything in this chapter went quite fast etc.. Writing is in present time pretty hard because of the lack of time and no inspiration ...**


	14. Chapter 14 - FINAL !

**A/N: Sorry for the loooong wait! But without any more to say, here's the _final _chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14

I ran through the forests, swam under the dark waters and flied on the building roofs.

My chest felt like squeezing into a small, painful ball. I missed Demetri. So. Much.

It was like I was _feeling his pain_. I felt odd misery and desperation in my heart, and even though I felt the same feelings, they didn't come from me.

I didn't know where I am. The sun is about to rise, and I don't see any buildings, any cars or people. Here is so empty, so full of nothing.

All I see is one long road and lots of sand and dirt. I frown and finally, after two days of running, sit down.

I wonder where Demetri is. Has he gone after me? Can he track me? After all, my mind is still a mystery to everyone, including myself.

My throat was burning like hell. But it didn't bother me so much I would just kill someone just in a second. It felt strange: How I actually could resist blood so well?

My hair was tangled and body dirty. Clothes smelled like forest, city air, water and little bit other vampires. For a vampire nose, they told a story of my journey.

No car went by that road for fourteen hours.

Then one came, stopped thirty meters away from me, and someone came out. A young man, maybe in his twenties. He was good-looking, I mean for being a human. Messy honey hair, grey eyes and good body. He frowned a bit and came towards me. I just sat there and watched him approaching me.

"Are you okay, Miss?" he asked with a bit gruff voice that didn't fit with his look. I simply nodded. He smelled good, even though his veins smelled bit like alcohol and his skin like cigarettes and gasoline.

"How long have you sat here? You look really pale and – don't dislike me for saying this, but … dirty", he grinned a bit. I gave him a little smile.

"About fourteen or fifteen hours."

His eyes widened and he ran right in front of me. He crunched and looked concerned.

"Jesus, miss-"

"Bella", I corrected.

"Okay, Bella. Come with me, I have food and you can sleep in the car if you want"

"Thank you, but I don't need any of those", I said. By those words his eyes widened again and he looked like me like I was suicidal. I gave him a little smile again.

"Are you crazy or something?"

"No. I'm waiting for someone"

"Well, he or she doesn't seem to be coming. After all, you've sat here for a whole day plus half of the night", he answered. I frowned.

"Yes he is. He just is coming a really long way"

He sighed.

"Look, Bella, I can't just leave you here, here are wild dogs and snakes and God knows what. Please don't put me in this position", he begged.

It was my turn to sigh. "What's your name?"

"Dennis"

"Dennis, I will be okay, really. I'm not… _normal_. I will survive", I said to him with a tiny cautiousness in my voice. He lifted his other eyes brow.

"No human can survive in this hotness without water, food or sleep", he answered.

"I don't need those", I smiled.

"Don't be stupid. I mean, you look like you haven't slept for a long time. I'm not saying you don't look good still, you are gorgeous in fact…" he started to drift away and blush hard. I let out a laugh.

"Oh Dennis, you are so sweet. But these circles aren't because of I am tired. Because I really aren't tired. Nor hungry. Well, I am thirsty, but water couldn't take that away", oh no, that was something I wasn't allowed to say. I closed my eyes as the flames in my burns started to become unbearable.

"Please go", I whispered woolly. I stopped breathing. I heard a sigh.

"Call or text me someday, just to say you are alive", he said quietly and something dropped on my skin. I heard him walk slowly to the car, sitting in it and starting the engine.

"Just please, Bella. I don't want you to die", he yelled at me and drove away.

"I am already dead", I whispered in the wind and opened my eyes.

I know I could run after him and catch him, snap his neck and drink his blood. But he was so sweet when he tried to help me. And I didn't want to kill him; he had some kind of aura around him that just screamed _alive_. I didn't want to take that away from him.

Three hours passed. I counted each second; after all, I have nothing else to do.

Sun started to rise in the horizon.

Then I heard it: running. I saw nothing, but somewhere no far away was running inhuman speed. After two and a half seconds, I smelled _him_.

"Bella", they most beautiful voice came behind me. I didn't turn. I didn't answer. I just closed my eyes and smiled.

I heard him coming in front of me, crouching in same positions as Dennis was few hours ago. I had put his number in my pocket. I will text him someday, that I'm okay.

Demetri pulled me in tight embrace, we both were wordless. This moment just didn't need words or anything else. This moment is beautiful because of its simplicity.

Few seconds passed, I felt like I was home in his arms, though we were in the middle of some desert.

"I missed you", I whispered in his chest and gave a soft kiss on his collarbone. He gently stroked my hair and it sent thousands of impulses through my entire body.

"I love you", he said to me. I smiled a bit. And I felt ache in my chest, when I remembered my decision, which I had made during my waiting and sitting in here.

I gently pulled back from Demetris embrace and looked in his eyes.

"Demetri… I think I need some time", I said quietly. He frowned and after few seconds the realization hit him. He looked hurt, but it turned into emptiness, which scared me.

"Time", he simply answered. Demetri is nothing like Edward. When Edward always tries not to say anything mean or bad, Demetri says is straightly. And I find it good, though it may hurt sometimes.

"Time", I repeated.

"So you are leaving me?" he asked, letting go of me. He looked empty, blank and _dead_. I blinked many times in confusedness. It tore me apart to look at him with no expression on his gorgeous face. Only that coldness made me want to do anything to see him be _him_ again.

"No, for God's sake, no. Just a little… trip. On my own", I answered quietly, whispering the last words.

He sighed and small emotion filled his face. I didn't understand it, but it didn't seem to be negative.

"Oh Bella, why can't you just stay with me more than few days", there was bit of humor or sarcasm in his voice. I smirked quickly and then kissed his lips gently.

"Like I said, I'm not leaving you. I can't do that"

"Well, go then. I'll wait for you", he smiled to me sadly, "Just don't take too long, bellezza"

"I won't", after answering, I kissed him again and ran off.

As if my heart could be shattering in even more pieces, it was. I didn't want to leave Demetri there, alone and broken, but I needed to.

I didn't feel right to be with him, when I just broke up with Edward, who I still love, even though not as much as the man from the Volturi.

But I didn't need to compare or think who I would pick, anymore. I said my goodbyes to Edward Cullen, to our future, and opened my arms to Demetri. I am his truly, for eternity.

I will walk through fire, if he asks me to. I'd do anything, just for him.

But I still need some space. Wait. Not space, just time. Time to some think.

I still have a broken heart. Why? I don't know. That is something I need to figure out. Or maybe it is just a phantom pain, memory from the previous heart breaks. Just a need to be healed.

I don't know. Only thing I know right now is that I need to be by myself for a little time. Maybe I will run around the world, or maybe I will end up in Volterra – in loving arms of Demetri – in just a few days.

But I do wait for it. I wait for being in his embrace more than anything. I wait for hearing his sarcastic and straight opinions and words. I wait to have his passionate lips on mine.

But I need him to wait for me, for a little while.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**A/N: I know this came like from no where, but I don't have so much inspiration for this story, anymore. I enjoy more reading other Bella & Demetri_ (and Bella&Paul *wink*)_ pairings, so I'll keep with that... :) But it was fun writing this, after all, this is my first ever public story, which is in English. Like I have said for thousand times, my first language isn't English, but I think this has made it bit better. And oh my, I almost forgot to mention, this story has over _14000_ views ! I have to say, I was in bit of a shock, when I saw the numbers, so _thank you_ very much ! Thanks for the reviews and followings and readings and everything :) I haven't planned to write anything in the near future, but who knows if I'll get some sudden inspiration ?  
**

** See ya guys, you can of course keep reading and reviewing for this, if you want. CIAO **


End file.
